The Islander
by KandraK
Summary: Seis años después de que L atrapara a Kira, comienza una nueva serie de asesinatos. Matsuda, oficial a cargo de la investigación, trabajará una vez más con el Mejor Detective del Mundo con el objetivo de atrapar al asesino antes de que cobre la vida de su víctima más importante... / Contiene leve Misa x L en el capítulo 7
1. Capítulo I

Comienzo un nuevo proyecto~. Nos leemos al final.

**Antes de leer:**

-Los crímenes relatados en este fanfic se basan en sucesos REALES. La reconstrucción de los hechos es de mi autoría, pero los modus operandi son historias que no pertenecen a la ficción, por lo que en alguna parte puede que lleguen a verse muy fantasiosas o pesadas

-Los nombres de los personajes no propios de la serie serán completamente inventados por mí, a menos que en dicho capítulo indique lo contrario.

-Puede incluir OoC. Incluye OC

-Para fines del fanfic, las fechas y tiempo de hallazgo de cuerpos, pruebas y resultados de estudios, serán rápidas, pues, por ejemplo, una autopsia lleva bastante tiempo y eso no conviene a la historia. Lamento que en ese aspecto no sea tan cercano a la realidad.

-El fanfic es ubicado en un universo en el que Light es derrotado por L, pero Misa queda libre por falta de pruebas.

-El fanfic está ubicado seis años después del caso Kira, por lo que las actitudes de los personajes pueden resultar un poco cambiadas, pero trataré de que no sea tan drástico el cambio. Las actitudes de Touta Matsuda estarán basadas en que ya ha adquirido más experiencia dentro de la policía.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

**Miércoles 12 de junio de 2013,****5:34 pm**

**Shibuya, Japón**

_Con cautela irás_

_Porque Dios observa los pasos que das*_

Su canto resonó por la planta baja de aquella casa. A su punto de vista, su melodiosa voz superaba a la perfección la de la pista que reproducía una y otra vez en su celular. Sus pasos se aventuraban entre los pasillos para llegar a la cocina. Por momentos perdía su vista en los cuadros que adornaban las paredes blancas y extendía las yemas de sus dedos hacia la pared haciendo caminos escarlata que desaparecían con el arrastre de su caminar.

Las suelas de sus tacones de aguja chirriaron en el piso húmedo al girar para entrar a la habitación buscada y, sin dejar de cantar, tomó una copa de entre la cristalería y volvió sobre sus pasos a la habitación para posteriormente hincarse sobre la cama de sábanas amarillentas.

Con sumo cuidado se acercó al cuerpo que yacía recargado en la pared con cabeza en piernas. Peinó la fina cabellera del ente sin vida y tomándola con fuerza la levantó para "medio" llenar la copa de la sangre que escurría.

Sentía excitación. A diferencia de las veces pasadas, esta era la primera que tenía el valor para satisfacer su curiosidad vampírica.

Giró la copa con dos de sus dedos forrados de piel sintética negra y suspendió la copa sobre su boca. Al instante, el líquido espeso que había obtenido de la cabeza de su víctima cayó cual cascada golpeando su lengua.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado. Era más pesada de lo que imaginaba y aunque el gusto metálico no era uno de sus sabores favoritos, siguió el mismo procedimiento una vez más y luego saboreó sus labios. Tiró la copa a la cama manchada de rojo y recostó el cuerpo sin vida hacia arriba, seguido de la cabeza de perfil al techo.

Se levantó observando su obra y después de esbozar una sonrisa, cambió su vestido color magenta por uno blanco y salió con tranquilidad de la casa-habitación.

**Jueves 13 de junio de 2013, 2:13 pm**

**Oficina de la Policía Japonesa, Shinjuku, Japón**

Touta Matsuda había detenido su andar para concentrarse en el fax que estaba llegando. Al ver las primeras líneas de la imagen, su cara de repulsión se hizo presente. En los últimos días era común observar ese tipo de situaciones llegando por el fax de su oficina compartida.

Una serie de asesinatos conmocionaban a los habitantes de Kanto tras darse a conocer el segundo crimen una semana antes.

Una vez el aparato escupió la segunda hoja, continuó con su camino hasta llegar a la oficina de su superior. Tocó un par de veces hasta recibir la autorización de entrar y giró el pomo de la puerta tragando saliva pesadamente.

-Señor, ha ocurrido otro asesinato- mencionó al cruzar el marco de la puerta antes de escuchar el suspiro cansino de su oficial al mando

-¿Y ahora cómo fue?

-Otro degollamiento. Según los oficiales que investigan la zona de Shibuya, esta vez se trató de una mujer comprometida: Tamaki Akane, 25 años. Vivía con su prometido desde hacía un año y medio. Su traslado a Shibuya había surgido por su reciente trabajo en un hospital infantil de la zona. Su prometido fue el que denunció el suceso en cuanto llegó de su trabajo. Según el interrogatorio de rutina, las coartadas coinciden y no está implicado en el caso.

-¿Algo más?

-Eh… sí… se encontró una copa de cristal con restos de sangre de ella y…

-¿Tomó su sangre? ¿Ya han verificado la evidencia?

-En el análisis no se encontraron huellas dactilares ni restos de saliva…

-¡Esto es inaceptable! – Espetó sobando sus sienes- Cinco asesinatos en dos semanas

-Tal parece que los asesinatos de la semana pasada y los de esta semana no tienen nada que ver. Las víctimas no siguen un perfil en específico y las huellas encontradas en el lugar de la señorita Tamaki parecen ser de tacones de mujer

-Entiendo. No podemos permitir que esto se salga de control, suficiente trabajo fue recuperar nuestra imagen tras los asesinatos de Kira. No podemos dejar que el resto del mundo vea a Tokyo como un lugar peligroso

-¿Será una banda de criminales?

-No. No creo. Al menos, no podemos confirmarlo hasta hacer las investigaciones necesarias y ver cómo avanza esto, pero no podemos confiarnos. Tengo a Shuichi Aisawa trabajando en el primer caso, ¿puedo encargarte la revisión de la escena de este crimen a ti?

-¡P-Por supuesto jefe! ¡Confíe en mí!

-Mantenme informado. Crearé brigadas para las investigaciones a la brevedad.

Tras hacer una reverencia, dejó el lugar con pecho inflado. Tras la muerte de Soichiro Yagami, Matsuda había comenzado a escalar dentro de la policía japonesa. Había jurado a la memoria de su jefe, que se convertiría en el mejor policía y detective de Japón. Con aires soñadores, incluso, había jurado ser mejor que el mismo L.

_Imposible_, pensaba ahora. Pero aún después de tanto tiempo, pensó que su honrado modelo a seguir estaría orgulloso de él por el hecho de haberse convertido en uno de los principales investigadores de la fuerza especial, al punto de competir estrechamente con la eficacia del mismo Kanzo Mogi.

**Jueves 13 de junio de 2013, 4:13 pm**

**Shinjuku, Japón**

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Inquirió un hombre de voz ronca mientras sostenía una charola de plata con un juego de té de porcelana en ella. A sus 77 años, Quills Wammy se veía y escuchaba notablemente más cansado que seis años atrás durante el caso Kira-

-No me interesa- respondió la voz monocorde del hombre a su cuidado- No es algo que la policía no pueda solucionar por sí misma. A decir verdad, me parece un caso por de más normal, aunque de cierta forma interesante

L Lawliet despegó su mirada de la vista de la ciudad que obtenía de la ventana de lo que podía llamar "hogar": Una casa de dos pisos construida específicamente a su gusto y necesidades cinco años atrás, y donde pasaba el 90% del tiempo.

Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla y se sentó en un sofá frente a la mesa de centro de la habitación, llevando sus rodillas al pecho, dispuesto a tomar el té.

-El modus operandi de ambos casos es diferente-

-Eso me queda claro…-respondió agregando 11 cubos de azúcar a su taza y disolviéndolos con suavidad- Por favor toma el té conmigo

-Encantado

-Sin embargo, aunque el modus operandi sea distinto, los asesinatos se realizaron en domingo y miércoles de ambas semanas, sin contar el jueves de la primera. Por otro lado, las víctimas no tienen características físicas parecidas y, a simple vista, tampoco guardan relación psicológica alguna.

-¿Entonces?

-¿No sería interesante enfrentarnos a un nuevo B.B?

-Sabes que eso es imposible por muchas razones

-Ha, lo sé- guardó silencio por un momento y llevó su pulgar derecho hacia sus labios- pero estos asesinatos son muy bizarros. La policía podría estar enfrentándose a una persona demente

-¿Y eso no te emociona?

-En lo absoluto. Habría que esperar un poco más para saber si vale la pena o no. Por el momento, no es algo que capte mi completa atención.

-Entiendo. Te has vuelto mucho más selectivo, ¿ah?

./././.

*Fracción de Misa no uta en la versión Latina

**Notas de la autora:**

Para empezar, quiero decir que estoy cometiendo un suicidio al publicar este primer capítulo, pues la actualización será algo lenta, ya que requiere más trabajo que cualquiera de mis otros trabajos. También quiero decir que utilizo a Matsuda porque para mí fue uno de los mejores personajes de la serie y a L, pues porque es L. L vive, L pasará a la historia, L está en nuestros corazones, nuestras arterias y nuestra obesidad.

Mentiría diciendo que ha sido fácil, porque la verdad, para crear todo el caso me he partido los ovarios un poquito, pero aunque está algo fácil de resolver, estructurarlo no es sencillo. ¿Intentarán resolverlo con Matsu y L? Dejaré pistas cada capítulo~


	2. Capítulo II

**-Death Note no me pertenece**

**Capítulo II**

**Jueves 13 de junio de 2013,****9:00 pm**

**Shibuya, Japón**

Matsuda golpeó con el puño la puerta de la habitación 503 del hotel tres estrellas que se encontraba a sólo dos calles del lugar del asesinato. Gracias a los colegas que trabajaban en ese barrio japonés, sabía que el prometido de Akane Tamaki se encontraba hospedado ahí mientras terminaban las investigaciones dentro de su pequeño piso.

La puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a un hombre castaño en pants azules y playera a tirantes blanca, dentro de una modesta habitación con alfombra beige y paredes blancas.

-¿Keigo Nakamura?

-Sí-respondió dubitativo- ¿qué se le ofrece?

-Mi nombre es Touta Matsuda, de la policía japonesa. Me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el caso de Akane Tamaki.

El policía guardo la placa que poco antes mostró al hombre y, tras un asentimiento de este, logró entrar al pequeño cuarto para dos personas en el que se encontraba alojado. Sobre un pequeño sofá se encontraba un uniforme blanco junto con unos zapatos a juego. Tal pareciera que el hombre estaba a punto de dormir, pues la televisión mostraba rastros de haber sido apagada poco antes de su arribo al lugar y la cama estaba visiblemente desacomodada.

-Ya vinieron a verme en la tarde, pero… Usted dirá…

-¿La señorita Tamaki trabajaba con usted?

-No. Bueno… algo así. Trabajábamos en el mismo hospital, pero su turno era por las mañanas y el mío es en la tarde.

-Supongo que su relación debía ser muy madura como para soportar verse sólo por las noches, ¿no es así?-

-Sí, por algo estábamos comprometidos, ¿no?

-Cierto-carraspeó - ¿Sospecha de alguien del trabajo?

-No, no. –Respondió rápidamente- Akane era bastante amigable y hasta donde yo sé, era querida por todas sus compañeras. Realmente ignoro si tenía problemas, nunca me contó de alguno…

-Pero siendo tan sociable, puede que alguien sintiera un poco de envidia, ¿no?-preguntó. Por experiencia, el pelinegro sabía que no todo el mundo acepta a una persona tan social o extrovertida

-Posiblemente… ella era muy confiada y se hacía amiga de cualquier persona, pero al menos en el hospital el día de hoy, todos lamentaron su fallecimiento. No vi algo fuera de lo común.

-Entiendo

El policía siguió con el interrogatorio que sentía obligado hacer en cada caso de homicidio. Tras varios años en la policía, el nerviosismo que le daba el presentarse con algún sospechoso había ido desapareciendo hasta alojar, en su lugar, una sensación de aburrimiento y cotidianidad.

El hombre parecía tranquilo, quizás, más tranquilo de lo que estaría una persona que acababa de perder a la mujer con la que se casaría. Por un momento adjudicó aquella situación a un estado de aceptación en el cual ningún estímulo exterior lograba derrumbar la pared de masculinidad que le impedía llorar frente a otro hombre. Sin embargo, al recorrer la habitación con la mirada, logró percatarse de un curioso aroma a vino.

Pero no había botellas ni copas visibles en el lugar.

-¿Cómo considera usted que la víctima se relacionaba con las mujeres? – soltó de repente y sonrió mentalmente al ver como su interlocutor parecía reaccionar de forma negativa a ella

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- el hombre se cruzó de brazos, exasperado- ya le he dicho que se llevaba bien, en el trabajo todos la queríamos mucho

-¿Y fuera de él?

El hombre se quedó un momento en silencio, al instante frunció el ceño dirigiendo una mirada desagradable al investigador.

-¿Está tratando de intuir algo?

-Yo no intuyo nada, Señor Nakamura. Le pido que entienda mi trabajo, debo hacerle todas las preguntas posibles para descartar teorías

-Esto no tiene sentido, ¿en qué momento iba a saber eso? ¡NOS VEÍAMOS SÓLO POR LAS NOCHES!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo-sonrió- es sólo una pregunta de rutina, ya se lo dije

-Bah… pues sus preguntas de rutina ya están durando bastante, ¿acaso no se ha dado cuenta de la hora?-señaló su muñeca golpeando un reloj imaginario en ella- 9:47 pm, señor, ¿acaso no sabe que debo trabajar mañana?

-Sí, por las tardes, Señor Nakamura

-¡Pero tengo cosas que hacer en la mañana!

-Entiendo- se levantó del sofá donde se había sentado y se acomodó el saco de su traje azul - disculpe por las molestias ocasionadas. Antes de retirarme y abusando un poco de usted, me gustaría pasar al sanitario, si no le importa…

-¡Claro que no! ¡Váyase, váyase!

-De acuerdo, con permiso y buenas noches

Keigo Nakamura le miró alejarse por el pasillo con dirección hacia las escaleras. Le pareció inusual que no ocupara el elevador equipado al edificio, pero no lo consideró importante. Aquel sujeto le había dejado un potente dolor en el estómago provocado por un intenso estrés.

Al pasar veinte minutos a las afueras del hotel de tercera, Touta Matsuda había comenzado a sentir hambre. No había comido desde que había salido de las oficinas centrales en Shinjuku, pero trabajo era trabajo y una promesa a Soichiro Yagami, era una promesa para él mismo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una mujer blonda y de estatura media abandonó el edificio portando un abrigo color rojo y un par de zapatos de tacón en negro. Los pocos cabellos que no estaban recogidos, daban la impresión de haberse pegado entre sí gracias a sudor; y sobre sus ojos caoba, la falta de maquillaje era parcial. Las características físicas eran completamente las mismas a las dadas por la recepcionista minutos después de abandonar el piso 5 del edificio. La acompañante del prometido de la víctima portaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro la cual desapareció momentos después.

-Touta Matsuda de la policía japonesa. Creo… que va a tener que acompañarme por ser sospechosa del asesinato de Akane Tamaki.

El pelinegro, tomando aire, se había presentado frente a ella con su placa a la vista. Era el primer arresto de sospechoso que cometía completamente solo, pero aquello estaba resultando tal como lo esperaba.

**Domingo 16 de junio de 2013,****5:30 am**

**Shinjuku, Japón**

-Al principio todo iba marchando bien, pero luego tuvo que aparecer esa estúpida noticia. ¿Si sabes de cual hablo no? ¡Vale, que tú la escribiste! No sabes cuánto te detesté en ese momento. Es que… ¿cómo te dejo las cosas claras? Ellos no fueron, ¿sabes? Ellos no tuvieron nada que ver con el asesinato de esa tipa, la doctora o enfermera o lo que sea.

Su voz comenzó a resonar por cada uno de los rincones de la habitación principal. En el piso, el cuerpo sin vida del periodista y presentador de noticias Takeshi Satou era desmembrado con torpeza y dificultad por dos manos cubiertas con piel sintética negra.

-Yo fui. ¿Quieres saber cómo pasó? No fue nada del otro mundo, la tipa era una estúpida. Creía que todo el mundo era bueno. ¿Sabes cómo odio a las personas así? ¡Bah! ¿Qué vas a saber tú? Si tú creíste a lo primero que te dijo la policía para cubrir su ineptitud. ¡Ellos no fueron! ¡No fueron, no fueron! ¿Pero qué mierdas se creen robándose mi gloria? Yo debí aparecer en ese titular, no ese tal Nagasaki, Nagashino, como se llame.

Torpemente clavó unas tijeras de jardinería en una de las piernas del cuerpo sin vida y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas comenzó a abrirlas para ir expandiendo la piel. ¿En qué estúpido momento se le había ido a olvidar el machete que había preparado justo para esa ocasión? ¡Ahora tenía que trabajar triple! ¡Ahora tenía un trabajo sucio y malhecho!

-¡¿Cómo mierda se hace esto?! –Echó un vistazo. Dentro de aquella extremidad podía observarse una mezcla de rojo y amarillo que emanaba olor a fierro.

Con hastío, sacó la herramienta e introdujo la mano para hacerse paso y obtener una mejor vista del que creyó era el fémur. Luego, comenzó a golpearlo con las tijeras haciendo uso de toda la fuerza posible, intentando romperlo. No era ignorante de que las uniones eran los lugares más fáciles de romper, pero en aquella situación sería incluso más desesperante abrirse camino por ellas. Takeshi Satou era conocido en el medio por sus columnas amarillistas, pero también por su inminente obesidad.

\- ¡Maldito hueso! ¡Rómpete, rómpete!...

Gotas de sudor cayeron por su rostro color ocre dejando un rastro pegajoso a su paso. Las limpió con su antebrazo llenando de sangre su frente y luego de varios golpes, logró romper y separar la parte del cuerpo con la que trabajaba. Suspiró de cansancio, aún le faltaban dos extremidades más sin contar la cabeza y la ciudad comenzaba a despertar.

-Mira-jadeó- no quiero rencores entre nosotros, yo no te tenía en mis planes, tampoco esperaba que fuera así, pero joder, ¿sabes cuánto me has complicado todo esto? ¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que tendré que hacer ahora para arreglarlo?... Arruinaste mi calendario, pedazo de animal

Y entonces, en un arranque de frustración, clavó su tacón de aguja en las cuencas oculares de su víctima.

**Lunes 17 de junio de 2013,****11: 02 am**

**Shinjuku, Japón**

-¿Qué clase de persona podría haber hecho tal salvajismo?- Preguntaba Matsuda a espaldas de un par de fotógrafos

-El mismo tipo de persona que el 80% de los criminales que hemos atrapado, Matsuda:- respondió su compañero a un lado suyo- un demente

-Un sádico, diría yo- Repeló tomando un sorbo de café. Era la tercera semana que comenzaba con un asesinato

-Si fuera sádico no lo habría matado antes de descuartizarlo

-¡Ha! ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo lo habrías hecho tú, Mogi?

-Yo no lo habría hecho. Pero si fuera un sádico, supongo que lo habría atado y hubiera dejado que viera cómo le cortaba las piernas y los brazos. Creo que eso divertiría a una persona así

-Tal vez tú fuiste el asesino y no nos damos cuenta- rio

-No seas tonto-rodó los ojos al tiempo en que los fotógrafos hacían un par de reverencias y se retiraban del lugar- ya te dije que yo no lo haría así.-bromeó- Mejor, sigamos buscando alguna pista

-¿Sirve si te digo que este hombre es el periodista al que le di la noticia del prometido de Akane Tamaki?

Matsuda rascó su cabeza con ciertos nervios, por un momento había olvidado aquel detalle. Tras pasar tres segundos y sin recibir respuesta, despegó la mirada de los restos del hombre en el piso y la dirigió a su colega. Mogi estaba incrédulo por el despiste del policía.

-Eres un idiota, Matsuda

.

.

.

-¿Entonces murió?

-Fue asesinado, Ryuuzaki

Las luces se habían encendido por un momento, revelando la simpleza de la habitación. Para su tamaño, el hecho de ser adornada solamente por una computadora en el suelo, una pequeña mesa de centro, una sofá, un colchón con ropa perfectamente ordenada encima y la puerta a un baño personal, era simplemente ridículo.

L Lawliet sujetaba una hoja de periódico con sólo cuatro de sus dedos, muñecas colgando. El titular lamentaba la pérdida de uno de sus colaboradores.

-Aquí dice que el cuerpo descuartizado fue encontrado un hoy por la mañana, un día después de su muerte…

-Asesinato

-…De su asesinato. Resulta sospechoso ¿no? Se produce una muerte la cual él publica y poco después es asesinado- L llevó su pulgar derecho a la boca, pensando en las posibilidades- lo más curioso resulta ser la zaña con la que describen dicho acontecimiento... ¿los sospechosos ya fueron liberados?

-No que yo sepa ¿crees que sean inocentes?

-No puedo asegurar algo, pero puedo afirmarlo en un 78%. A simple vista, este crimen los apuntaría como sospechosos intelectuales, pero ¿qué persona en sano juicio cometería la estupidez de confirmar las sospechas? Incluso si fuera alguien que trabajara para ellos, si lo que quieren es quedar libres, este asesinato resulta ser contradictorio

-¿Cuál es tu teoría?

-Existe la posibilidad de que sea el mismo asesino de Tamaki Akane y que el crimen hacia el periodista sea un acto de ego; pero considerando la carrera que el señor Satou tenía, no me sorprendería que tuviera muchos enemigos que pudieran aprovechar la oportunidad. Sin embargo...

-¿Qué sucede?

Watari lo observo llevarse un dedo a la boca como quien mira a su hijo decir su primera palabra, algo en él le indicaba que su interés en el caso no era nulo.

-Es el tercer asesinato realizado en domingo este mes

./././.

**No se necesita tener cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un review**.

**CONVIVENCIA CON LA AUTORA:**

Antes que nada, gracias por darle una oportunidad, en serio es difícil para mi escribir algo tan serio. Ya saben que lo mio es lo cursi/romántico/ erótico...

Tambien cabe aclarar que NO veo ninguna serie de ciminales o investigaciones (vease, Bones, Criminal Minds, CSI, Sherlock, etece). Este fanfic surgió por una escena en otro de mis fanfics, la cual escribi justo en el momento en que leía "La devoción del sospechoso X", de Keigo Higashino. Así que necesitaré su ayuda para que me corrijan en caso de ser necesario.

**Respondo comentarios:**

**Rox:** Gracias por la correción! Esto de escribir en el cel es frustrante xD. Me alegro que te haya gustado unu/ espero te quedea conmigo hasta el final.

**Masha:** Lo prometido es deuda! XD y yo no pensaba subirlo hasta que tuviera más capítulos adelantados, pero fue un impulso de semana santa u.u

**Freakmusiclov**er:Repito, es para mi un verdadero HONOR, que tú te intereses por mi trabajo, en serio que sentí tan hermoso de ver un review tuyo!


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

**Sábado 22 de junio de 2013, 12:34 pm**

**Shibuya, Japón **

Su saco reposaba en uno de los sofás de la habitación. Era un día nublado, pero el calor que le provocaba una práctica de campo era sin duda alguna la compensación perfecta para el clima impredecible de ese mes. Habían pasado veinte días exactos desde que la primera víctima había sido asesinada por medio de estrangulamiento.

Touta Matsuda sobaba el tabique de su nariz con insistencia. Su sueño desde aquella no tan lejana semana había sido menor en comparación al que tenía durante los casos normales en los que trabajaba. Estaba acostumbrado a seguir pistas de asesinos, de violadores y de ladrones menores, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez no había demasiadas pistas. No había huellas dactilares, cabellos, fluidos corporales, ni un patrón físico o psicológico en las víctimas. Lo único que tenían en común las muertes ocurridas a partir desde la segunda semana, cuando habían encontrado a tres personas degolladas en sus respectivas casas, eran diminutas huellas circulares provocadas por tacones de aguja.

Una mujer. Esa era su única pista. El asesino era una mujer que lo estaba desesperando hasta el punto de querer llorar, no sólo por la ineptitud que comenzaba a sentir, sino por la escena que en ese momento presenciaba en aquella habitación.

Dirigió sus hombros hacia atrás en círculos, destensándose, y después de repasar su frente con la mano que se ocupaba de su nariz momentos antes, se acuclilló cerca del cuerpo de la víctima de ese día: Ryo Yamaguchi*, músico novato que se ganaba la vida cantando en bares baratos y diversas calles del distrito que habitaba.

-No lo entiendo…- susurró examinando el cuerpo con la mirada e intentando encontrar una explicación a las atrocidades que veía desde hacía días. En el tatami, el cuerpo del hombre estaba cortado en tantos pedazos como podía contar con los dedos de sus manos y pies. Pedazos acomodados en orden como un rompecabezas bien armado, nadando en un mar de sangre como pequeñas islas en un mapa. Lo único que faltaba para que aquel puzzle estuviera completo, eran las manos desaparecidas.

-¿Por qué sólo faltan las manos?- preguntó su compañero Mogi mientras revisaba los alrededores. En el tatami, un par de espejos y ceniceros estaban rotos y un kotatsu** viejo estaba volteado. – No las encontré en ninguna parte de la casa

-Generalmente, los asesinos que descuartizan de esta forma a sus víctimas lo hacen para comérselas o esconderlas más fácilmente-creyó

-Pero aquí están casi todas las piezas, ordenadas. Sólo faltan las manos…

-¿Se las comió?... –susurró viéndose las manos- no, si quisiera comer, tomaría otra parte del cuerpo con más carne…quizás… ¿un trofeo?

-Debemos volver a la oficina, Matsuda, no tardan en venir por el cuerpo. ¿Tienes las fotografías?

-Sí

Touta suspiró y se levantó. Dio una última mirada al hombre de aproximadamente 30 años y se giró para regresar por su saco. Sentía lástima por aquel tipo que apenas comenzaba su vida, pero en un trabajo como el suyo, un sentimiento como ese era inaceptable.

Los dos hombres se retiraron con dirección a su lugar de trabajo. El cielo gris comenzó a tronar haciendo retumbar las ventanas de los edificios por los que pasaban. Debido a la cercanía, ir en auto era innecesario, por lo que si querían evitar empapar su ropa, debían caminar a prisa.

A unos metros, el edificio de las oficinas de la Policía Japonesa en Shibuya se alzaba con gran esplendor.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a golpear sus rostros con osadía. Eran gruesas, frías, completamente desoladoras por la escena que repasaba su mente una y otra vez y que desgraciadamente no era una novedad.

El policía más joven se frenó. Algo en él le inquietaba en sobre manera. Su corazón latía con la rapidez de quien hubiera corrido un maratón y una enorme ansiedad comenzaba a correr por cada vena de su cuerpo.

-Mogi...-llamó mirando las puntas de sus zapatos para que no se notara que mentía- ¿Puedes adelantarte? He olvidado mi celular en la casa de la víctima-

-Daré el informe al jefe, en ese caso. Debes ser más cuidadoso, Matsuda.

-¡Ja, ja! Pero así te caigo bien, ¿no?-rascó su nuca con nervios-... te alcanzo al rato para regresar a Shinjuku, gracias

Y regresó por donde había caminado. Sus pasos eran rápidos, pero desanimados; su mirada, perdida. De ser por gusto propio, regresar a ese lugar tras un par de minutos de abandonarlo sería una opción casi impensable, pero esta vez algo gritaba desde su interior y lo obligaba a volver sobre sus pasos.

Una corazonada. Intuición. Todo aquello que creía que un investigador del nivel que quería alcanzar no podía darse el lujo de sentir, pues los casos se resolvían con pruebas y argumentos, no con suposiciones y fantasiosos sentires. Pero él siempre había sido así, siempre había hecho más caso a sus impulsos que al razonamiento que en ese entonces, quizá se había escondido muy dentro de sí para no impedir su huida al piso de Ryo Yamaguchi.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer con más rapidez. Las gotas solitarias ahora se habían convertido en verdaderos llantos de cielo que intentaba evitar en su rostro poniendo un brazo sobre su frente.

Comenzó a correr. No le importaba mucho que su traje azul quedara empapado y tuviera que ser mandado a la tintorería, pero su latir se hacía cada vez más arrítmico y los escalofríos de su cuerpo iban en aumento. Tal como si de una película se tratara, abrió la puerta con brusquedad y corrío hacia el cuerpo.

Todo estaba en orden. Ni una pieza movida, ni un poco de polvo fuera de lugar.

Suspiró con cierta decepción de sus acciones impulsivas, hasta que un sonido lo hizo estremecer.

-¿Cuál es tu teoría?- preguntó una voz gruesa y casi espectral detrás de él

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, reconocía aquella forma tan desinteresada y objetiva de hablar. Se giró y entonces, sus orbes se cruzaron con otras que nunca había logrado describir. ¿Negras? ¿Grises, quizás?... iris irreconocibles por culpa de un par de pupilas con extrema dilatación.

Sin importar cuantos días hubiera convivido con él en el pasado, seguía intimidándole su sola presencia, pero a la vez, lo hacía sentir afortunado, pues era una de las pocas personas con vida que sabía que ese hombre de expresiones nulas y aspecto desaliñado era el mejor detective de la historia. El más poderoso y casi omnipresente hombre del mundo.

-R-Ryuuzaki-titubeó, pero una involuntaria sonrisa de alegría invadió su rostro

-Es interesante-comentó ignorando la expresión del hombre frente a él, redirigiendo su mirada hacia el cadáver- tengo mi teoría, pero debo aceptar que estoy muy interesado en escuchar la que la Policía Japonesa o tú, en su defecto, tienen.

-Bueno… a decir verdad, no tenemos pistas. Parece como si escogiera a sus víctimas al azar. No deja huellas ni…

-¿Y esas marcas de tacones no lo son?- Inquirió señalando las pisadas que se dirigían hacia la puerta, para posteriormente sacar una bolsa de gomitas azucaradas de la bolsa de su pantalón de mezclilla y comenzar a comerlas

-Es por eso que creemos que nos enfrentamos con una asesina…

-¿Sólo por las huellas?

-Sí, bueno…

-¿Y las manos?-interrumpió clavando una mirada socarrona en el otro pelinegro

-Son un trofe-

-No-interrumpió- No lo son

-¿Entonces?-un pequeño tono de molestia se pudo oir en su voz, logrando que su contraparte arqueara una ceja levemente- ¿Cuál es tu teoría?

-No es muy notorio, pero en el cuello hay marcas de estrangulamiento-mencionó. El cuello había sido cortado justo por la marca, casi desapareciéndola entre pedazos colgantes de piel- Las marcas son similares a las del cable del kotatsu.

-Eso no explica como...

-Sin embargo-volvió a interrumpir- Considerando que había unas cuantas pesas a un lado de su cama, no era un hombre realmente débil. Puedo estar seguro que intentó defenderse y sus manos tocaron algo que no debía... su boca, su nariz...quizá logró sangrar a su oponente...

-¿Estás diciendo que la asesina se llevó las manos porque la incriminaban?

-Considero que existe menos de un 10% de probabilidades de que el oponente sea una mujer, Matsuda

-No entiendo-se rascó la cabeza con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha hacía un ademán rechazando las gomitas que Ryuuzaki ofrecía y luego se llevaba un pulgar a la boca

-Por naturaleza, una mujer no es tan fuerte como para luchar con la fuerza de un hombre. Los tacones son solo una distracción.

-¡Ya veo!-sus brazos se juntaron a su pecho, terminando en puños. Estaba emocionado. -Oye... ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

-Hablando contigo ¿no es así?

-Ja, ja, y creí que yo era el bromista... Me refiero a...

-Comienza a tornarse interesante y por lo que veo, no han avanzado en lo absoluto

-B-bueno...¿por qué no nos ayudas? Eres el mejor de lo mejor y...

-No, Matsuda

Un silencio de segundos pareció extenderse por años. A las afueras, la lluvia comenzaba a levantar el embriagante olor de la tierra al mojarse.

-Creí que nunca te presentabas en público-mencionó Matsuda un tanto desanimado

-Que no me presente como quien soy, no significa que no pueda salir bajo otro nombre

-¿Asahi?

-Posiblemente... -Ryuuzaki sacó un chocolate de otra bolsa de su pantalón y comenzó a comerlo. Supuso que aquel hombre querría hacerle plática hasta que la lluvia cesara.- ¿A qué volvió, Señor Matsuda?

-Yo...-dudó, sabía que se vería estúpido y sonaría aún peor, pero era malo con las mentiras hacia ese hombre- tuve un presentimiento de que algo sucedería en este lugar.

Ryuuzaki clavó sus dientes en el chocolate, pero no lo trozó, lo mantuvo quieto, observando con algo de incredulidad al tipo frente a él, que no dejaba de ver al piso. Luego, volvió los ojos al mar de sangre y sumergió sus pensamientos en la poca y roja profundidad de éste.

L también estaba ahí por un presentimiento.

.-.-.-

*Combinación de los nombres de Ryo Naitou (Matsuda) y Kappei Yamaguchi (Ryuuzaki)

**mesa cuadrada de cuyos lados cuelga una especie de cobertor. Esta mesa tiene un calentador, varias veces eléctrico.

**Convivencia con la autora!:**

**Mi historia dará vuelta que yo no esperaba xD… en el siguiente capítulo morirá un personaje de la serie. ¿Pueden adivinar de quién se trata? Por cierto, dejo pistas en todos lados, xD incluso en los comentarios o las respuestas a los reviews uvu soy un amor. Por lo mientras, ahora sabemos que es un hombre!... o no?**

_Respondo comentarios: _

Rox: No es que no me gusten, es que no tengo tiempo para verlas xD en vacaciones pretendo verme unas cuantas, eso si no trabajo o cosas así… x3 cual me recomiendas?

Masha: juju egocéntrico y orgulloso, sí xD chécale bien x3 las pistas están donde menos lo esperas uvu

Bel-808: gracias n/n

Freakmusiclover: Freak-Sama! Me sonrojas n/n yo siento que no logro lo que quiero, me gustaría tanto poder escribir así como tú xD y eso me acompleja, pero el que tú me digas esas cosas me hace querer llorar!

Luisalawliet: gracias!

Lizze213: L es amor, L es vida uvu, ya te respondí por MP.


	4. Capítulo IV

**AVISOS: **

-Corregí dos detalles del capítulo pasado. Me confundí y di a entender que las oficinas centrales estaban en Shibuya. Nada que afecte la historia, pero consideré oportuno decir. Lo que sí es importante es la fecha, pues puse agosto en vez de junio. Lo lamento.

-Este capítulo está basado en la canción base del fanfic: **The Islander** (Nightwish).

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

**Miércoles 26 de junio de 2013, 6:40 pm**

**Shinjuku, Japón**

Ryuuzaki caminaba mirando al piso. Restos de lluvia luchaban por abandonar sus mechones de cabello ónix y unirse con los charcos que revolvía con el arrastre de sus pies.

Hacía unos cuantos minutos que había dejado de llover y la temperatura comenzaba a descender. Hacía frío, tanto que incluso sentía los vellos de sus brazos erizarse con el soplar del viento. De vez en cuando, el mejor detective del mundo solía disfrutar de los placeres simples de la vida y ese día había parecido perfecto para recorrer las calles de Tokyo bajo una tormenta que parecía eterna.

En su mente repasaba una y otra vez la poca e inservible información que días antes Matsuda le había dado. Por obvias razones, todos aquellos detalles de vital importancia estaban resguardados celosamente por la Policía Japonesa. No importaba si era L, Coil o Deneuve, seguía siendo un simple civil sin nacionalidad japonesa.

Ryuuzaki chasqueó la lengua de forma casi inaudible. El presentimiento que lo había llevado hasta el pequeño cuarto de Ryo Yamaguchi le había servido solamente para encontrarse con un rompecabezas humano y uno de los policías más fieles a su trabajo. No podía tener un sospechoso aún porque los datos que conocía eran tan superficiales como sus propias marcas de cansancio en el rostro.

-_Te conozco a la perfección, Ryuuzaki_\- sonó en su mente. Comenzaba a recordar la conversación que había tenido con su tutor esa misma mañana- y por eso mismo no sé qué te impide hacerte cargo de este caso

Pero ni siquiera él lo sabía. Su mente, por alguna razón era una mezcla de pros y contras que le presionaban y le agobiaban sin posibilidad alguna de elección. Quería adentrarse. No sólo porque desde que Kira había tenido su auge, todo caso en el que había participado le parecía de lo más aburrido y repetitivo, sino porque había un aire familiar en aquellas muertes. Una sensación que le indicaba perfectamente que tendría que adentrarse personalmente en él y no podría hacerlo desde su muy segura casa.

Y eso era justo lo que no quería hacer. A sus 30 años, tenía las energías y las fuerzas suficientes para poder llevar investigaciones simultáneas, pero no así su mayordomo y único ayudante. Watari era un hombre cada vez más cansado, el cual comenzaba a necesitar cuidados especiales y tratos específicos. Ryuuzaki no podía dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo. No podía simplemente despreocuparse del hombre que le había llevado a ser lo que era en ese momento de su joven vida.

_-Estaremos juntos en esto también, Elle_

Ryuuzaki jugó con sus propios labios un par de segundos, en el piso, un periódico mojado hacía un recuento de las víctimas de esa semana, Ryuuzaki soltó una pequeña risilla de burla y pena ajena, en el título se podía leer "The Islander", refiriéndose al o la asesina. La razón del nombre era por de más sencilla y sensacionalista, pues los usuarios de redes sociales habían logrado posicionar dicho apodo gracias a que los restos de las víctimas varias veces simulaban pequeñas islas en un mar de sangre.

Eran las seis cincuenta y cinco. Minutos previos a la puesta de sol, Ryuuzaki giró hacia la derecha, sin perder la lentitud y el desgane de sus pasos, y caminó por las calles empapadas hasta llegar al que se había convertido en su hogar. El edificio, de solamente dos pisos, era en su mayoría de un blanco radiante, no tocado por nada más que por las sucias gotas de tormenta combinadas con polvo.

Buscó dentro de su pantalón, sacó un llavero del cual utilizó dos llaves para abrir la entrada principal y cruzó el jardín para pararse frente a la puerta. Se le hizo extraño el hecho de que ésta no fuera abierta al instante por su mayordomo, pero no tomó importancia. Con aquella lluvia, seguramente la salida de Watari se había demorado más de lo previsto. Entonces, buscó cuidadosamente el 55vo tabique de la pared pegada a la puerta y lo presionó con fuerza, liberando a la vista un lector de huellas digitales y un teclado pegados al 54vo ladrillo. Tras colocar la combinación correcta y pasar la identificación dactilar, la puerta abrió sus cinco candados internos y un aire de soledad salió por ella.

-Estoy en casa- mencionó acostumbrándose ya a las maneras japonesas. Echó un vistazo rápido a su propiedad rebotando la mirada en las paredes de esta. El interior era del mismo color que la fachada. Muebles, adornos, todo era completamente blanco con excepción de uno que otro elemento decorativo en color escarlata. - ¿Watari?

**Sábado 29 de junio de 2013, 6:00 am **

**Shinjuku, Japón**

El despertador sonó con insistencia anunciando las 6:00 am, hora de despertar. Matsuda se movió en su cama individual sintiendo el vacío bajo su pierna y brazo derechos. Un poco más y terminaría en el piso. Aun sin desperezarse salió de la comodidad y caminó en dirección al baño de su departamento de soltero.

Como todas las mañanas, las piernas no le respondían como deseaba. Las sentía pesadas, casi rígidas. Caminaba como un mono tambaleándose de un lado a otro intentando no perder el equilibrio. Le parecía extraño el hecho de que no lo hubieran despertado llamando desde la oficina con un nuevo caso de asesinato del que algunas veces llamaban "El carnicero de Tokyo" siendo fiel a los principios básicos para los apodos de los asesinos en serie durante la historia de la humanidad. Pero Matsuda sólo lo llamaba "Sujeto", pues con tantos sobrenombres, una simple palabra resultaba más fácil y rápida de decir.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y mientras esperaba, regresó sobre sus pasos y encendió el televisor sintonizando las noticias matutinas con la esperanza de que su pesadilla fuera la más grande del mundo y no hubiera países con desgracias peores. Él no podía hacer nada en contra de los problemas climáticos o sociales de otros continentes, pero sabía que en sus manos estaba que la subjetiva tranquilidad que se había logrado con la aparición y juicio de Kira, no desapareciera aun después de 5 años de muerto.

The Islander era un peligro potencial en muchos sentidos. Con su aparición, las personas habían comenzado a temer por sus vidas logrando momentos de paranoia entre los vecinos de las víctimas; había hecho que la confianza en la policía disminuyera; y que algunos criminales siguieran sus pasos y salieran de sus escondites, pues al no haber quien los juzgara, atrapara o asesinara con ataques al corazón, daban vuelo a su imaginación y realizaban sus peores fechorías.

La ciudad era un desastre, pero los superhéroes desgraciadamente no existían.

Y L tampoco quería ayudar a conseguir la paz.

-Arrogante como siempre- dijo al aire recordando su encuentro de hacía una semana exacta. Luego, se metió al baño intentando ignorar el ruido de las gotas que salían de la regadera para concentrarse en la canción que sonaba en la televisión, una balada acústica que lograba recrear un ambiente celta.

_El horizonte está llorando las lágrimas que dejamos atrás hace mucho tiempo._

A él no le molestaba escuchar cualquier género musical, no era exigente, pero le era extraño que algo como una balada en inglés cantada por hombres sonara en televisión abierta nacional. A pesar de no poder oir la totalidad de la letra, pudo darse cuenta de que después del minuto dos una mujer se les unió.

_La princesa en la torre. Los niños en el campo._

_La vida le dio todo eso, una isla en el universo._

La voz la reconocía a la perfección.

-¡Es Misa-Misa! – expresó a todo pulmón saliendo de la ducha en seguida sin siquiera preocuparse por mojar el piso o cubrir su piel, quería ver el videoclip que mantenía la leyenda "Estreno" en la parte inferior derecha -¡Se ve tan hermosa!

Ella no había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que la había visto en persona, justo el día en que le había dicho, llorando a mares, que lo odiaba tanto o más que a Ryuuzaki. Ella ahora tenía el cabello castaño, casi rojizo, pues las promociones de su última película aún no terminaban. Matsuda conocía muy poco acerca de la trama, sólo sabía que el cambio de imagen era parte de su personaje.

_Ahora su amor es un recuerdo, un fantasma en la niebla._

_Zarpa al mar por última vez, despidiéndose del mundo._

Una corriente de viento lo hizo salir de su estado alucinado, ahora recordaba que el agua de la regadera seguía cayendo mojando a nada más que el azulejo del piso y las paredes.

Su momento de _fanboy_ podría esperar hasta que terminara su ducha.

**4:00pm**

**Oficinas Centrales de la Policía Japonesa, Shinjuku, Japón**

Matsuda llamó a la puerta de su jefe, el cual lo había llamado momentos antes, interrumpiendo su investigación. Todo el camino, sin notarlo, había ido tarareando la canción que había oído en la mañana.

-¿Quería verme, jefe?- obvió

-Sentado, Matsuda

El pelinegro tomó asiento frente a su superior, un viejo barbudo y de cabello en proceso de ser cano. En los últimos días, había tenido problemas con el hombre en cuestión, pues era el único en la Fuerza Especial que no trabajaba a pesar de ser el jefe. Solo mandaba y no se comportaba como líder… no se comportaba como Soichiro Yagami.

-¿Qué sucede?

-The Islander… ese tipo sucede. ¿Estás seguro de que es hombre? ¿Cómo lograste deducirlo?... ¿sabes qué?, no importa, creo que tienes razón. El tipo es un hombre, uno que usa tacones al parecer… -un leve despojo de burla e incredulidad sobresalía en su voz- No sé por qué te cuento esto a ti, pero creo que deberías saberlo. La popularidad de Japón está decayendo, las personas están entrando en un estado nervioso bastante alarmante, ya nadie cree en la policía…

-Lo sé, jefe, salió en el periódico de ayer, pero ya ha pasado antes durante el caso Kira… Saldremos adelante

-Sí. Y ahora que mencionas a Kira... recibí una llamada de L hace tres días, quizá dos. No…No recuerdo, permíteme –el tipo se sobó las sienes con dos dedos en cada lado y luego hizo lo mismo con sus ojos- Sí, fue hace tres… No se hará cargo del asunto… Intenté convencerlo pero dice que no le interesa cubrir la ineptitud de la policía. Nos dijo ineptos, Matsuda, ineptos. Ese tipo es un arrogante y un desconsiderado, ¿acaso no se preocupa por Japón?

-Bueno…

-Hay rumores de que tú lo conociste en persona, ¿eso es cierto? ¿Siempre es así de pedante? Ya me lo imagino, debe vivir muy a gusto escondido en una mansión de lujo, portando trajes italianos y riéndose de las desgracias de los pobres, porque he oído que se lleva sus buenas ganancias por cada caso que resuelve. ¿Y nosotros? ¡Míranos, Matsuda! Somos unos mediocres, unos ineptos, como dice él

-L no es así jefe…

-Me cuesta creerlo -interrumpió con un ademán de la mano al escuchar el teléfono que conectaba con las otras oficinas y la recepción. Respondió a la persona al otro lado de la línea y luego volvió la mirada a Matsuda, que no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que el exceso de palabras en él, denotaba nerviosismo extremo- Sí, sí, ¡que pase, que pase!... Matsuda, no me importa que L no haya querido involucrarse, ¿sabes por qué? Porque alguien más se ha ofrecido a investigar este caso. ¿Y tienes una idea de por qué te digo esto? Porque ha pedido específicamente trabajar contigo, dice que lo conoces y aunque a mí se me hizo difícil de creerlo, los contactos coinciden. Es la misma persona y preguntó por ti, increíble, ¿no?... ha, pero me pide algo imposible… Me pide que retire a todos los demás oficiales en la investigación. No puedo hacer eso, son más de 5 brigadas y ni así podemos avanzar, ¿cómo lograrían solamente dos hombres resolver un caso como este?

-Bueno jefe, por experiencia sé que…

-Este hombre no es L, no creo que pueda solo, además, aunque fuera L, ¿quién nos asegura que ese tipo con nombre de letra no es solo una cortina de humo para cubrir a un grupo de muchos investigadores? A mí se me hace difícil creer que ese tipo y este tipo puedan solos con un caso difícil… Eso es imposible, lo sé, tengo 25 años trabajando para la policía Japonesa… por eso tú no puedes decir "por experiencia se…" porque no tienes ninguna, muchacho. ¿Cuántos años llevas aquí? ¿6?... bueno, no importa… ¡Vaya! ¡Cómo tarda este hombre!... –sus uñas golpeaban rítmicamente su escritorio de madera, se vio tentado a sacar uno de sus puros especiales, que le servían para alivianar su estrés, pero el sonido de la puerta golpeándose lo detuvo

Matsuda se levantó de su asiento en un suspiro para recibir a la persona que abrió la puerta después de un "adelante" de su jefe. La imagen no le era en lo absoluto difícil de procesar, le resultaba incluso familiar. En el marco de la entrada, un hombre completamente vestido de negro cubría su rostro y cuerpo con ropa, una gabardina, guantes y un sombrero. Lo único que podía observar era parte de su barbilla y el comienzo de un par de labios gruesos*.

Su postura era extraña, no era encorvada pero tampoco erguida, parecía estar luchando contra su propio cuerpo para mantenerse derecho. A simple vista, le figuraba un adolescente de pose desinteresada, jugando a ser un estereotipo de detective. Pero Matsuda lo conocía a la perfección, era Ryuuzaki, sin duda alguna.

-Caballeros

-Deneuve, amigo mío, pasa por favor-mencionó el hombre casi cano- siéntate en mi silla

-No sabía que éramos amigos- respondió L, negando el asiento con un ademán- No he venido a socializar

-Cierto, cierto, me imagino… -carraspeó con nervios y se dirigió a Touta con tono levemente autoritario- Bien, Señor Matsuda, el Señor Deneuve ha venido desde Francia** a ayudarnos con este caso, como ya le expliqué, usted trabajará con él, espero buenos resultados…

-S-Sí, jefe… verá que con ayuda de… _Dinuv*_** todo irá por un mejor camino

-¿Nos vamos?, considero que no deberíamos perder más el tiempo si queremos hacer justicia antes de que aprenda a pronunciar mi nombre correctamente- bromeó, con él podía hacerlo.

Así era L.

Matsuda sonrió de medio lado con algo de pena y tras un par de reverencias al jefe, los dos salieron en dirección a su oficina. Agradecía mucho que fuera el día libre de Mogi, pues no quería tener que explicar la razón por la que había ocultado lo que había sucedido días antes. De eso se encargaría el jefe.

-Esto es muy pequeño-mencionó el hombre de negro quitándose la gabardina que lo cubría, dejando así al descubierto un elegante traje del mismo color que su cabello- Y tu jefe es un inepto

-Te gusta mucho esa palabra, Ryuuzaki

-No puedo considerar medianamente inteligente a alguien que no dudó de mi identidad y confió en un extraño con el cuerpo completamente cubierto- se llevó un dedo a la boca- Es un idiota, como tú, Matsuda

-O-oye, no tienes por qué ser tan malo conmigo… yo ya sabía que eras tú

-Claro…

-A todo esto…- Matsuda se sentó en su silla frente a su escritorio, observando como Ryuuzaki metía las manos en sus pantalones, volviendo a su postura encorvada, desluciendo su atuendo- ¿Por qué estás vestido así? ¿y por qué trabajaras como _Dinuv_?

L se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. Su cara aún era cubierta por el sombrero negro que Matsuda reconoció al instante como propiedad del anciano bonachón que siempre acompañaba al investigador.

-¿Y Watari?- insistió con las preguntas

L se tensó y la contracción de su cuerpo no pasó desapercibida por el otro hombre. Se encogió de hombros y jugó con su zapato en el piso. Las manos en sus bolsas subían el pantalón revelando que no portaba calcetines.

-Si me adentraré en este caso personalmente, no puedo presentarme como L y tampoco como Ryuuzaki. No puedo revelar mi rostro o información sobre mí y ya que Aiber se ha hecho pasar por Erald Coil en otras ocasiones, lo más sensato era participar como Deneuve.

-Y el traje es parte de tu… "personaje", supongo

-Así es

-Vaya, te queda muy bien. No creí que tendrías ropa como esa

\- … Trabajemos

-¡Ah sí!, sí, claro

-Perfecto –El hombre de negro caminó hacia una silla frente al escritorio y tras quitarse los zapatos, subió un pie sobre el asiento y se apoyó para apoyar el otro. Luego subió ligeramente su pantalón y se acuclillo sobre la silla. Estar vestido así era sin duda alguna lo más incómodo que había sentido desde hacía años- dame toda la información que tengas a partir del comienzo de este mes, en especial fechas, los resultados de los análisis forenses y las fotografías. He estado trabajando en algunas teorías pero necesito confirmar si los datos que tengo son verdaderos y…

Las palabras del investigador fueron frenadas al escuchar el sonido del teléfono que conectaba con la oficina del Director. Matsuda, tras responder, atinó una cara de sorpresa y miedo a la vez.

-S-Sí, entiendo- mencionó antes de colgar y levantarse de su asiento- Tenemos que irnos, _Dinuv _

**6:48 pm **

**Distrito de Chubu, Japón**

Ryuuzaki estaba acostumbrado a los viajes largos. Había recorrido todo el mundo en avión al menos cuatro veces durante su vida. Iba de un extremo a otro en aviones comerciales o privados y nunca había sentido una desesperación tal como la de ese momento en la carretera hacia Shizuoka, con Touta Matsuda al volante de un auto semi nuevo, con él como pasajero. Quizá, porque en el cielo no encontraba tráfico o aviones atravesándose en cualquier momento, o porque no iba con un conductor que había aprendido a manejar unos días atrás.

A su derecha un letrero decía el camino que debía tomar para llegar a su destino. Suspiró dándose cuenta de que aún estaría unos minutos más atrapado en el vehículo color azul y se resignó a desdoblar por 10ma vez el pedazo de papel por la cual estaban en ese lugar a esas horas de la tarde. "Es estúpido" se repetía una y otra vez por mantenerse firme en su decisión de no esperar al día siguiente para continuar con el caso, yendo en contra de toda lógica.

Ryuuzaki entonces comenzó a releer la nota en sus manos.

"_Han pasado ya cuatro semanas, casi un mes completo y al igual que los internautas de todo el mundo, me pregunto ¿qué están haciendo los cerdos corruptos de la policía japonesa? Seguro deben estar masturbándose con las fotos de mis actos. Son hermosos ¿no?... me gusta así, que se vean bonitos, que su estética sea tan grande como la de una Diosa... _

_Pero es difícil lograr tal armonía entre los cuerpos de aquellos pobres desgraciados que cometieron el error de existir en el mismo país que yo. Tengo que echarles un vistazo y analizarlos. Pensar en la mejor escena para que ninguna sea igual que la otra y acomodarlos yo, porque a esas alturas ya no me hacen caso._

_No cooperan._

_Se vuelven tan perezosos e inmóviles como ustedes. _

_Debo reconocer que, aunque los bastardos de la prensa me hayan robado la gloria por el asesinato de la enfermera y se lo hayan adjudicado al imbécil caliente que tenía de novio, están haciendo un esfuerzo por captar mi esencia._

_Sin embargo, siento algo de lástima por ustedes, los reporteros siempre llegan antes que la policía… Es por es que esta vez les haré el honor de enterarse primero. Esa es la intensión de esta carta. Así que pongan atención y siéntanse honrados de ser contactados por mí…" _

-Ryuuzaki, el sol ya se está ocultando. Insisto en que deberíamos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche y comenzar a investigar mañana por la mañana. –Matsuda aún mantenía los ojos al frente, los últimos rayos de sol chocaban contra las ventanas de forma amenazante, despidiéndose de ese día y cediendo su lugar a la luz de luna- Ese lugar es muy peligroso y…

-¿Qué haces en la policía, Matsuda? –mencionó sin despegar los ojos de la nota que sostenía frente a su cara, colgando del agarre de dos pares de sus dedos.

-¿A… a qué te refieres?

-Un policía con miedo no sirve en esta investigación

-No tengo miedo- fingió- pero será más difícil encontrar algo en estas condiciones

-Es un bosque y tenemos las coordenadas exactas

-¿Y si es una trampa?... no sólo es un bosque, es Aokigahara, si nos matan no habría necesidad de esconder nuestros cadáveres

-Para que fuera una trampa, la carta debería haber sido mandada a ti solamente, no a la policía en general. Dudo que alguien con la inteligencia que este tipo está demostrando tener, se arriesgue a ser atrapado por una brigada de policías armados

-Pero somos sólo tú y yo

-Estoy 96% seguro de que eso es de su completa ignorancia

-Pero…

-Puedes dejarme aquí si quieres –interrumpió- yo llegaré al lugar y haré el trabajo solo. Entiendo que no quieras participar en esto. Creo que me equivoqué contigo

-…No…- Respondió casi al instante. Sus dedos estaban apretando el volante con fuerza. Las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta dejando sólo una mueca en su rostro. Tenía miedo, pero no podía ni se echaría para atrás. Después de un par de minutos en completo silencio, volvió a hablar- Te ayudaré, pudimos con Kira. Podremos con un simple bosque

-Bien- respondió con cansancio en su voz. Matsuda no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo el fiel hombre que había conocido años atrás. Dentro de la investigación de Kira, él había sido uno de los pocos que se habían comprometido en un 110% y no había dudado de ninguna orden directa o idea disparatada.

L lanzó una rápida mirada al retrovisor para observar la expresión que el piloto tenía en su rostro. Ceño fruncido, labio mordido, ojos fijos al frente. Luego, desvió la dirección de sus ojos hacia el sombrero negro a un lado suyo, junto con una bolsa de papel de donde sacó una barra de chocolate que no demoró en comer. Ese sombrero era una forma de mantenerse cerca de su tutor.

"…_La primera fue una mujer embarazada. La recogí en una calle de Shibuya el viernes 21, cuando regresaba de hacer mi buena obra del día en casa del actor de quinta… por cierto, ¿encontraron sus piernas? Conseguir el ácido clorhídrico me fue difícil, pero lo logré. Se deshicieron lentamente… igual que las manos del músico…"_

-Ácido… -afirmó L para sí mientras ignoraba bastantes líneas de información inservible

_"... Y el trabajo de parto continuó. Ella pujaba con fuerza mientras maldecía con boca de camionero. Tras una hora de agonía pude ser partícipe de aquello que sólo puedo describir como el milagro más maravilloso de toda la historia de la humanidad: un nacimiento. Ayudé a traer vida..._

_Y a quitarla... _

_Como un Dios. _

_Imaginen un segundo la escena que les estoy contando, porque después del parto, ella despertó amarrada a una de las bases del sótano de mi casa. Lo que siguió fue maravilloso. La sodomicé con un tubo de acero de mala calidad, casi oxidado. Sus gritos eran perturbadores. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por explotar sus propios pulmones que no tenían tregua alguna. Competía en contra de su propio bebé en una batalla de llanto desesperado. _

_Podía oír como desgarraba su garganta con su propia voz."_

-Vamos Ryuuzaki, deja de leer eso. Es la décima vez… Es algo enfermo...

-Conduce en silencio, Matsuda

_"... Y después mis manos resonaron contra sus pálidas mejillas hasta dejarlas moradas. Su parto adelantado resultó perfecto para que ella no pudiera defenderse ni hiciera el intento de escapar. Era débil y delicada, como una hermosa flor marchitándose por el cruel invierno en mis puños…_

_La mantuve cautiva por dos días, suficiente tiempo para que viera morir a su hijo sietemesino. El domingo 23, sus movimientos eran carentes de todo rastro de humanidad. Su mirada estaba fija, perdida. No tenía esperanza alguna. _

_La cedé y llevé al bosque Aokigahara, _ahí la dejé libre y esperé a que despertara. Me escondí, era emocionante. Y entonces intentó correr creyendo que tenía un ápice de esperanza. _ Yo la seguí de cerca, haciendo que ella se diera cuenta. Corrió, corrió y corrió haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por su reciente parto, mientras ingenuamente gritaba por ayuda. Los cuerpos colgando de los árboles como bolsas de azúcar parecían darle lo mismo. _

_Yo, por mi parte, estaba emocionándome. ¡Mi primera cacería estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba! Mi presa corría, nublando su vista con llanto, mientras yo buscaba el momento indicado para posar un certero balazo en su nuca. Todo estaba lleno de adrenalina, de ejercicio… Lo necesito, ¿saben? Quiero tonificar mis piernas y(…) terminó cayendo justo en _35°28'09.94"N 138°41'05.16"E. Era extraño. En las películas, los muertos por disparos caen de una forma tan irreal… no se endurecen al momento, no caen de inmediato. Ella sí_" _

-¿Es—tás seguro de que es buena idea?

-¿Qué te mantengas en silencio?, SÍ

-No… eso no… o-oye L, si vas a trabajar para la policía deberías…

-Yo NO trabajo PARA la policía-corrigió, la policía trabajaba con él

"_El segundo en mi plan era un niño cuya carne pudiera ser tan suave que un simple cuchillo de cocina se deslizara con facilidad por su cuerpo liberando sus entrañas… Lo vi en el parque cerca del centro de Shibuya. Lo observé, parecía gustarle mucho un auto rojo con el que jugaba. Y justo antes de decidirme por alguna artimaña para poder convencerlo de ir conmigo, cambie mi objetivo._"

Los dos hombres bajaron con sigilo del auto al llegar a las afueras del bosque Aokigahara. El lugar era completamente silencioso, lo único audible era el soplar del viento que rebotaba en los árboles y los despojos de los árboles tras varios otoños. A la distancia, la poca luz de luna iba desapareciendo, apenas dejando ver siluetas de la flora del lugar y unos cuantos carteles cercanos con leyendas como "No todo está perdido, busca ayuda".

Tras revisar un GPS, los dos pelinegros comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque, caminando muy de cerca. Ryuuzaki guiaba a un temeroso Matsuda entre el océano de hojas muertas y artículos personales desgastados, utilizados por nadie más que los insectos desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo atrás.

-Esto es mala idea~ - titubeaba Matsuda detrás de un cubre bocas. La lámpara que llevaba en una de sus manos temblaba a la par de su cuerpo. Perdido en la idea de que de pronto saldría un ente paranormal a atacarlos, no escuchó el "ten cuidado" del hombre frente a él y terminó tropezando y cayendo sobre una cama de ramas rotas.

-¡RYUUZAKI!- Gritó sin recibir ayuda del aludido, quien tomó la lámpara en su mano izquierda. Los nervios lo hicieron moverse de formas ridículas con la intensión de levantarse lo más pronto posible y ver a lo que había provocado su caída- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Un cuerpo pudriéndose- mencionó sin emoción alguna momentos antes de iluminar el objeto en cuestión.

En el piso descansaba el cadáver de lo que, a juzgar por sus ropas, había sido un hombre joven. Su rostro hinchado se había tornado morado y rojo y el olor que despedía de sí lograba atraer a una gran cantidad de insectos y moscas.

-Esto es horrible… R-Ryuuzaki ¿cómo sabremos quienes son las personas que buscamos?... –inquirió tras un carraspeo penoso, siendo ignorado por su compañero. Luego, para aliviar un poco su miedo, comenzó a tararear la canción de esa mañana

Continuaron su camino siguiendo un par de cintas fluorecentes dejadas por alguno que otro curioso sin intensiones de perderse. A su paso, decenas de cuerpos libraban una batalla entre la gravedad y el amarre de sus cuellos a las ramas de los árboles. Toda posibilidad de poder reconocer a alguno de ellos a simple vista era nula. Sus cuerpos se habían vuelto más que un conjunto de huesos y tejidos negruzcos unidos únicamente por pequeños rastros de piel y ropa que por dentro albergaba familias enteras de gusanos.

Ryuuzaki estaba nervioso. Desde hacía dos días lo estaba. Pero dejarse vencer por sentimientos y sensaciones no estaba en sus planes de vida y mucho menos en los de su investigación.

-Este debería ser el lugar- mencionó con tono espectral buscando con su mirada acostumbrada a la oscuridad. Matsuda intentó hacer lo mismo, no logrando más que ver sombras y alucinaciones que lo remontaban a su infancia.-Allá- señaló Ryuuzaki. Su voz ahora comenzaba a sonar diferente.

Los dos se acercaron a un par de cuerpos que parecían recargados de forma extraña en dos árboles. Matsuda se armó de valor y tomó su arma en caso de cualquier incidente, mientras que Ryuuzaki caminaba sin querer hacerlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir de una forma tan anormal como sus extrañas costumbres y malos hábitos. Su cuerpo temblaba desobedeciendo toda orden racional.

Matsuda lo notó y lo miró extrañado. Su rostro no indicaba emoción alguna, pero su cuerpo no podía ser engañado. L estaba temblando y sucumbiendo al terror.

Pronto, el hombre de las ojeras se detuvo mirando fijamente a uno de los cuerpos, confirmando las sospechas que había tenido desde que su tutor no había llegado a dormir dos días atrás, y revelando la verdadera razón para adentrarse en el caso.

-¡SANTA MADRE DE DIOS!- gritó Matsuda a todo volumen contagiándose del temblor corporal de su colega

Bajo un árbol de casi 4 metros de alto, yacía la humanidad de un Watari con múltiples moretones por golpes y un disparo que atravesaba su cráneo. Touta, sin salir de su estado de shock, colocó su mano libre sobre uno de los hombros de Deneuve, a forma de consuelo.

-Lo lamento…-fue lo único que atinó a decir tras un par de minutos, recibiendo un leve asentimiento como respuesta

L Lawliet por segunda vez en su vida tuvo ganas de arrancarse el corazón con sus propias manos, sólo para después vomitar su alma.

* * *

*Las personas que me conocen saben que mi L tiene labios como los de Matsuyama Mai Lob

**Basándome en la pronunciación en japonés, algo así como "Donūbu",mas la pronunciación que Hugo Nuñez le da en latino (la más acertada, según yo), puedo asumir que el nombre es francés. Desconozco si hay datos acerca de ello, pero bueno… estudio francés y espero no equivocarme con ello.

***Mala pronunciación

****Aokigahara es el famoso bosque donde van a suicidarse, se encuentra entre Yamanashi y Shizuoka, en Chubu. Las coordenadas que puse son reales

CONVIVENCIA CON LA AUTORA:

LA CARTA AUN NO TERMINA!... Tardé días escribiendo esto!. Estoy en mi último par de semanas del cuatrimestre y todo es estrés, ya tengo los trabajos finales encima, debo actualizar varios fanfics y aprender muchas coreografías! X_X es tan desgastante. Lamento mucho la tardanza. Si encuentran errores o lo sienten raro, lo lamento, **trataré de corregirlo**, pero después de un par de semanas.

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Cindira:** *-* me reconforta tanto saber que te está gustando! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Síp, dejo pistas en todos lados, incluso la canción es una pista~

**Rox:** lamento que haya tardado tanto! Y no, el del afro era Aisawa, Mogi fue el representante de Misa después de Matsu, el irrelevante. Y ya veré esas series espero, ya me entró curiosidad xD pero terminando esto. No quiero que eso intervenga, quiero hacer mi caso yo solita. U.u y n te preocupes, lo de la biblioteca estuvo horrible. PÉSIMA ORGANIZACIÓN… pero si estás libre, tengo evento el 23 en plaza pikashop (frente a frikiplaza) a la 1 pm o antes y dos semanas después también en el mismo lugar… mmmm y no se si una semana después el 23, no me han confirmado… ya te pasaré horarios luego. Trabajo es trabajo xD espero te esté yendo bien!

**Freak-sama:** Yo soy feliz con tus reviews! Me llenan de alegría nvn

**Masha:** y de hecho, los nombres que uso también son combinaciones de victimas reales, en un incidente que no puedo decir porque estaría dando pistas~~~


	5. Capítulo V

**Notas**:

Matsuda es un año más grande que Ryuuzaki. En el universo del anime, el primero nació en diciembre del 81 y el segundo en octubre del 82.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

* * *

**Sábado 29 de junio de 2013, 10:00 pm **

**Bosque Aokigahara, Distrito de Chubu, Japón**

"…_Pero para mí mala suerte, aún aturdido, era un anciano fuerte, se aferraba a la vida aún con los golpes que mi tubo oxidado le propinaba y trataba de defenderse con patadas y golpes en falso mientras intentaba ver a través de la sangre que manchaba su cara._

_Me bastaron dos minutos para que uno de sus ojos explotara por los golpes y su cuerpo y cabeza comenzaran a verse púrpuras. Aun así, se mantenía en completo silencio. Por más que intenté, el tipo no logró emitir más que quejidos ahogados en su garganta…_"

La noche cayó junto con una suave cortina de neblina. La temperatura había descendido y los árboles impedían que la entera luz de luna iluminara a Aokigahara. Matsuda Touta suspiró perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho en dos horas y media, a esas alturas de la noche se había rendido en su intento de hacer que Rue Ryuuzaki regresara al auto y avisaran a la oficina central acerca de su hallazgo.

-¿Tú qué dices? ¿Lo golpeamos?- Se estiró en su lugar, preguntando al cadáver de la mujer a su lado.

Incluso aún con miedo, el mayor se había resignado a escuchar nada más que el sonido de los árboles bailando al ritmo del viento frío y el eco lejano de los últimos sollozos de las personas que se sumarían a la lista de suicidios en Aokigahara.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Touta? ¡Ten más respeto por los muertos!... –se regañó a sí mismo y luego se levantó de su "cómodo" asiento de ramas y hojas con dirección al investigador frente a él

Al llegar a su lado, tragó su propia saliva saboreando una leve sensación a metal provocado por la falta de agua y comida desde hacía horas. Estiró una mano hacia el saco negro del investigador y lo movió ligeramente. Desde que habían dado con el paradero de las víctimas, Ryuuzaki no había dejado de observar el cuerpo de quien fuera su mayordomo. Después de más de dos horas, Matsuda supuso que el cerebro prodigio de su colega había registrado ya cada milímetro visible de la escena y lo había analizado de arriba abajo cual escáner.

-L, deberíamos irnos ya, no ganamos nada estando aquí…-insistió cansado de estar ahí. Luego susurró:- y tengo hambre… no seas cruel, tú comiste en el camino

Sus ojos pardos se fijaron en la cara de su compañero iluminada levemente, sin notar diferencia alguna. Siempre ausente de la realidad. Protegiéndose a sí mismo bajo una expresión nula. No parecía en lo absoluto el Ryuuzaki débil que se había dejado ver al momento de llegar frente a las dos víctimas, no temblaba, no denotaba nada más que concentración.

Quizá después de tanto tiempo, había asimilado que su antiguo sirviente se encontrara sentado bajo un árbol, con una pierna doblada, cabeza ligeramente ladeada y sus falanges* superiores mutilados.

-¡Hazme caso!~- exigió, harto- Tenemos que volver ya antes de que la temperatura baje aún más

Pero no tuvo respuesta. Ryuuzaki se había cansado de apretar sus propios dientes y tensar sus músculos intentando no revelar su verdadero sentir. Estaba completamente relajado e inmutable.

Por un momento, Matsuda jugó a imaginarse las infinitas posibilidades que cruzarían por la mente tan poderosa del hombre más extravagante y extraño que había conocido en persona. ¿Estaría recordando momentos entre él y el anciano? ¿Reconstruiría toda la escena en su bizarra imaginación? ¿Estaría sufriendo?

…¡Pero por supuesto que estaba sufriendo! ¡Por supuesto que estaría pensando en él! Ryuuzaki era humano después de…

-The Islander nos ha dado pistas importantes

…todo

-Vámonos-mencionó al tiempo que sacaba una barra de chocolate de su pantalón

Ryuuzaki comenzó a volver sobre sus pasos arrastrando los pies. Matsuda lo siguió de cerca intentando procesar lo que su compañero estaba haciendo. Tras la muerte de un ser querido o cercano, lo usual sería que la persona se sintiera impotente o enojada y tuviera reacciones físicas como el llanto, pero Ryuuzaki parecía más motivado para trabajar e incluso (podía jurar) tenía un ligero aire de satisfacción . Si ocultaba su dolor por mero orgullo, quizás Matsuda lo conocía tan bien como imaginaba, pero si fuera porque fuera realmente irrelevante para él…

-Vaya Ryuuzaki, me sorprendes. Pensé que lo de Watari te dolería, ya te hacía llorando y maldiciendo a todo mundo

-Sufriendo no se consigue nada-respondió inmediatamente después de tragar el pedazo de chocolate en su boca

-Pero tampoco pierdes algo…

-Pierdo tiempo, que es lo que más necesitamos ahora

-Bueno- rió un poco, nervioso ante la paz en la voz de su _amigo_\- si no te hubieras quedado viendo a Watari durante dos horas, ahora quizás estaríamos en camino a la oficina

Era cierto que habían pasado dos horas en las que había luchado por poner en orden su cabeza y no dejar que aquello que la gente describía como sentimientos, afectaran sus capacidades deductivas y analíticas, pues, al igual que en la investigación de Kira, Ryuuzaki sabía que incluso los sacrificios humanos eran pistas qué seguir y revelaban más información que los datos duros. Sin embargo, aquella afirmación por parte de su compañero le había parecido un reclamo.

Miró de soslayo y, molesto por el comentario del otro pelinegro, apagó la linterna confiando en su buena memoria y sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Al momento, Touta emitió un grito que a Ryuuzaki se le antojó femenino.

-Piérdete, Matsuda

**10:00 pm **

**Shibuya, Japón**

La noche era fría, pero eso a Misa Amane no le importaba, parecía incluso la noche ideal para utilizar su nuevo camisón azul zafiro que combinaba con los Circle Lenses** que acababa de quitarse. Después de todo ella lo luciría mejor que nadie. Tenía el cuerpo y la personalidad perfecta para hacerlo.

Se miró al espejo delineando su figura "S" con sus tersas manos mientras sonreía para sí misma y coqueteaba con su reflejo. Sin duda alguna era una prenda tan delicada que la hacía ver sensual y elegante, muy de acuerdo a lo que desde niña creyó que sería a los 26 años y contrario a sus usuales vestimentas para dormir.

-Eres hermosa- se repetía con aire infantil mientras comenzaba a cepillar su cabellera caoba con el sumo cuidado que se merecía.

Después de un largo día de trabajo, lo menos que podía hacer era consentirse a sí misma con su ritual nocturno de belleza. No importaba que tan apretada estuviera su agenda al día siguiente, se mantendría despierta por un poco más de tiempo. Después de todo, su físico era lo único que tenía en ese desdichado mundo que, tras la muerte del único hombre que había añorado con la intensidad y locura de una verdadera amante, se había vuelto tan doloroso y gris como sus constantes sueños.

-Han pasado más de seis años- habló entre suspiros- no… eres hermosa. Recuérdalo. Light no está, pero tú sigues siendo hermosa.

Misa Amane recorrió su cara con una mota de algodón humedecido que se llevó todo rastro de maquillaje a su paso, e intentó distraer sus pensamientos de la agonía que alguna vez sintió. Su cara había cambiado, ya no era una niña de 20 años, ahora era una mujer.

Una solitaria mujer que a pesar de haber tenido varias parejas en tres años, no podría olvidar jamás a quien soportara con ella la tortura de ser acusada por crímenes que no cometió.

Suspiró.

Escuchó la puerta ser golpeada con un ritmo que ella reconocía bien, encendió el televisor de la habitación de hotel y sintonizó las noticias de espectáculos antes de ir a abrir. Seguramente hablarían de ella, ¿quién no lo haría?, tenía un nuevo sencillo, una nueva película en puerta y un musical que protagonizaría en breve. No importaba si el trabajo terminaba llevándose su propia vida, ella sería aclamada y se convertiría en el centro de atención del mundo entero.

Sus fans le darían la atención que necesitaba.

-Ah… eres tú. ¿Qué quieres?...

-Verte

_Después de todo era hermosa. _

**Domingo 30 de junio de 2013, 12:45 am **

**Shinjuku, Japón**

Touta Matsuda despertó sintiendo la pesadez de la mirada gris de su compañero. Gracias a su insistencia, Ryuuzaki había optado, sin muchas ganas, por manejar de regreso a casa. Para el pelinegro mayor no era un misterio que L detestaba tener que hacer dicho trabajo por la posición en que debía sentarse, pero no había encontrado otra salida para la situación después de que, tras lo vivido en Aokigahara y la _inocente _broma hecha por su compañero al apagar la linterna y adelantarse lo suficiente como para perderse de vista, Matsuda terminara mentalmente fatigado.

-Tendrás que lavar este traje – mencionó en tono monocorde mirándolo sobre su hombro. Matsuda se había quedado dormido a pocos minutos de haber encendido el auto y, a medida que se adentraban en Shinjuku, su cabeza había quedado recargada en el brazo del mejor detective del mundo, babeando la manga de su saco

-Lo…Lo siento- titubeó desperezándose, luego miró a su alrededor sin reconocer el lugar- Pensé que iríamos a las Oficinas Centrales ¿Dónde estamos?

-En Shinjuku, en mi casa- respondió al abrir la puerta del vehículo, seguido de Matsuda- Quiero que este sea nuestro nuevo lugar de trabajo. Estableceremos una conexión segura que conecte con las oficinas de la policía.

-Tu casa, ¿en serio?- preguntó al mirar el lugar de arriba abajo, desde afuera parecía un lugar completamente inseguro para alguien como Ryuuzaki, a quien varias veces los miembros de la Fuerza Especial consideraron paranoico por las medidas de seguridad que tomaba- Espera, ¿lugar de trabajo?

-No me hagas repetir las cosas- Ryuuzaki abrió la puerta principal y luego dirigió a su igual hacia la puerta de la casa. Presionó el 55vo tabique y pasó por los filtros de clave y huella dactilar para abrir los candados internos. Al entrar, continuó:- Llama a tu jefe y dale las coordenadas exactas de los cuerpos de la mujer y de Watari. Necesito los resultados de las autopsias lo más pronto posible, debo asegurarme de que en verdad las personas murieron al recibir los balazos y no murieron durante los golpes. Cierra los ojos…

Ryuuzaki siguió su propio consejo y encendió las luces para revelar el interior de la –hasta cierto punto- elegante y moderna casa blanca.

-¡Mira _nomás_!- exclamó el japonés después de emitir un chiflido, emocionado y curioso de ver casi todo transparente o en color blanco- sí que tienes buen gusto, aunque es algo extraño, me siento como en un hospital mental- bromeó antes de sentarse en uno de los sofás- ¡Qué cómodo es esto! Y se ve que salió caro…

-A tu derecha está la cocina y al fondo el cuarto de lavado. Las habitaciones y los baños están en la parte de arriba. Mañana mismo quiero que recojas ropa de tu casa y regreses a este mismo lugar pues estarás aquí el mayor tiempo posible. También es necesario que seas cuidadoso de no revelar a nadie nuestra ubicación

-Descuida, puedes confiar en mi- respondió cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.

Matsuda se sentía afortunado. El simple hecho de ser solicitado por L de nueva cuenta era una bendición laboral, pero saber que tenía la confianza suficiente para ser llevado a su lugar de residencia, era una entera fortuna. Sin decir más palabras, recorrió con la mirada la sala encontrándose con un gran televisor blanco de pantalla plana y colgando sobre él, una repisa con diversas fotos de Watari, rodeado por grupos de niños de diversas edades en lugares que no lograba reconocer. Dudó en si sería buena idea preguntar, hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el hombre de piel pálida, que no perdía detalle sus movimientos.

-Watari era un inventor. Con el dinero que recibió de sus patentes fundó varios orfanatos en América, Asia y en Europa. Quiero que su verdadera identidad y la forma tan deshonrosa en que murió se mantenga en secreto para los medios

-Comprendo…

-No obstante, quiero que se publique una noticia que diga que dos nuevas víctimas fueron encontradas en la región de Chubu junto con una carta firmada por The Islander

-Pero así el pánico se extenderá

-Me queda claro, pero la peculiaridad de este caso radica en que el sujeto en cuestión pide a gritos que alguien le ponga atención. Piénsalo de esta forma:- El ojigris se quitó los zapatos y subió los pies sobre el mismo sofá en que Matsuda se encontraba, acuclillándose a su lado- El lunes 17 de junio se encontró el cuerpo de Takeshi Satou en su hogar. Según los noticieros y los diarios, su cuerpo había sido desmembrado de forma extraña y torpe.

-Ahora que lo dices… sí, se veía un trabajo muy mal hecho

-Fue el primer muerto en Japón encontrado en esas condiciones en un lapso de más de tres años. El día 22 fueron encontrados dos cuerpos, el del músico Ryo Yamaguchi y el del actor Koike Hamada*** de igual forma desmembrados. Yamaguchi tenía días muerto, ¿no?...

-Sí, según los estudios, pudo morir entre el 18 y 19

-Y de acuerdo a lo que vimos en casa de Yamaguchi, el trabajo era más preciso. ¿Cómo pudo en un lapso de dos días, perfeccionar su técnica de desmembramiento?...

-¿Matando a más personas para practicar?

-La muerte de Takeshi Satou no sólo fue la primera en su tipo, sino que fue una improvisación… Ahora bien ¿por qué matarlo tan rápido?

-Pues...

-Escribió "…aunque los bastardos de la prensa me hayan robado la gloria del asesinato de la enfermera…", y si a eso le sumamos la falta de pruebas en contra del prometido de Akane Tamaki y su amante…

-¿Lo mató porque no le dieron el crédito a él?

-Busca atención. Cómo prueba más clara, está la carta que mandó a la policía

-Pero si busca atención, ¿no mandaría una copia de la carta a la prensa?

-Existe la posibilidad, y seguramente enviará más, por eso mismo, aunque podamos ocultar este tipo de información y desmentir cualquier copia que llegue a los medios, lo más seguro es que el autor busque un asesinato en masa o crímenes más grotescos para ser reconocido. Además hay otro dato importante- Ryuuzaki llevó su dedo pulgar a sus labios y clavó su mirada en el piso- los demás asesinatos se basaban en el estrangulamiento, pero… en esta ocasión cambió radicalmente… está experimentando cosas nuevas, por lo tanto no podemos bajar la guardia y esperar que aparezcan sólo víctimas degolladas, estranguladas o desmembradas… también…. Los días en que asesina varían con excepción de los domingos…

-¿Los domingos? ¡Ese sujeto está jugando con nosotros!

*Falanges son los huesos de los dedos, los superiores, es decir los terceros (segundo en caso del pulgar) son donde se encuentran las uñas.

**Lentes de contacto que generalmente dan la ilusión de hacer más grande la mirada

***Koike Hamada es la combinación de Koike Teppei (L en el musical japonés) y Megumi Hamada (Rem, en el mismo musical), ¿por qué? porque vi una foto en mi cel de ellos dos juntos y pos ah!

**Convivencia!:**

Gracias por sus comentarios, la muerte de Watari ni yo me la esperaba, fue un cambio de último minuto! Y recibí mucho bullying (cof Rox cof Nicole cof) por eso pero sus reviews fueron hermosos nvn. Ya vamos a la mitad del fanfic!

Respondo comentarios:

**Rox:** leí y releí mil veces tu review, fue hermoso! Me encantó tu "No mames, Saga. Te luciste hija del mal" xD y tu amor-odio. Te amo xDD gracias por tus comentarios unu significa mucho para mi que pienses que escribo bien y que te angusties, te emociones y llores con lo que escribo!

**Nico:** xD que te puedo decir? Ya hemos hablado de esto en FB, gracias por tu bullying tan tierno

**Freak-sama:** Gracias! Me encanta también esa actitud tan osom de L, espero te haya gustado este capítulo

**Masha:** Sip, me inspiré mucho en el caso de Beyond para hacer mi caso… y me gusta que te agrade que escriba a L en diversos estados de animo, es muy difícil para mi poder lograr un L perfecto, pero algún dia lo lograré

**Cindira:** tu comentario todo drogado es tan épico xD

**Luisalawliet**: gracias por tus comentarios nvn


	6. Capítulo VI

.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

**Domingo 30 de junio de 2013, 1:17 am**

**Shinjuku, Japón**

El frío que se sentía en la planta baja iba desapareciendo conforme avanzaban por las escaleras al primer piso. Touta pisaba con precaución por los escalones blancos de filo rojo mientras cuidaba no tirar la bandeja de plata que llevaba en manos.

Ryuuzaki abrió la puerta de la derecha con la flojera de un adolescente y se adentró en ella sin encender el interruptor. Al mayor no le pareció extraño el hecho de que la oscuridad fuera tragada por la luz de 15 televisores nuevos y computadoras que parecían trabajar por su propia cuenta en búsqueda y descarga de información, después de todo era bien sabido por la policía y líderes mundiales que el investigador u organización conocido como "L" era casi omnipresente.

-Puedes dejarla en la mesa de centro que está por allá- señaló con un movimiento flojo de su índice derecho justo antes de comenzar a desabotonar su camisa blanca para sustituirla por una playera de manga larga del mismo color que descansaba en la cama, y seguir con los pantalones para cambiarlos por unos vaqueros descoloridos.

Matsuda observó con curiosidad, Ryuuzaki daba el aire de tener dificultades para poder vestirse por sí solo.

\- Puedes usar el cuarto que está al final del pasillo pero no tienes permitido entrar a la habitación frente a esta.

-Entiendo, entiendo, aunque conociéndote puedo apostar a que ni siquiera dejaremos este lugar– comentó al tiempo que se estiraba y daba una ojeada a las sombras del contenido de la habitación

-Digamos que existe un 88% de posibilidades de que eso sea posible. Por el momento, quizás debas ir a descansar

-¿Descansar? ¿Estás de broma? -dijo en tono burlón mientras se estiraba y se sentaba en una silla giratoria a un lado de la que ocupaba el detective en su extraña posición- ¡Tengo la energía suficiente para toda una noche de investigación!

Ryuuzaki simplemente miró los dedos de sus pies abrazar el filo de la silla como si se sostuviera de ella para no caer y llevó su pulgar a sus labios. Comenzó una cuenta en reversa desde el número 100 y al llegar a cero levantó la mirada.

Matsuda se había quedado dormido.

**8:20 am**

Cuando las llaves de la ducha se cerraron, Matsuda despertó de golpe sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de la hora en que se había quedado dormido. Saboreó su propia saliva y luego se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano, llevándose consigo restos de baba. Bostezó un par de veces hasta que el sueño que amenazaba con volver se esfumó. No estaba en su habitación y bastaron un par de segundos para que su cerebro se conectara y recordara su ubicación.

La puerta del baño privado se abrió y dejó salir un espeso vapor que acaloró el cuarto al instante. Apenas pudo despabilarse, se irguió en su asiento y trató de verse ocupado, sin embargo, no pudo evitar ver al cuerpo que salió de ahí con una toalla enredada en la cintura y una más cubriendo su cabello.

-¿Podrías tener un poco de pudor?

-Recibí la respuesta de la policía poco después de que te dormiste. Se negaron a investigar los cuerpos de Watari y la otra mujer.

-¿Negarse? ¿Por qué? –se giró, olvidando que su reproche había sido ignorado

-El bosque Aokigahara es bien conocido por ser uno de los lugares preferidos de los suicidas de todo Japón. Las personas que van ahí se dan por perdidas y sus muertes no se toman en cuenta más que para tener una cifra aproximada del descenso de población en esa zona. Simplemente trataron a Watari y a la mujer como dos más del resto, se niegan a sacar cuerpos de aquel lugar.

-Entiendo… Pero… ¿Y si vamos nosotros y…?

-Mandé por ellos a primera hora- interrumpió sentándose en la cama de forma casi normal, sólo para secarse los pies- tardaron un poco en conseguirlos, pero ya están camino a su autopsia. Los resultados los sabremos en unos cuantos días. Si la policía se sigue rehusando a trabajar a la par, tendré que llevar mi investigación aparte. No sería la primera vez que esto sucede.

-A veces pienso que quieres a la policía sólo para que haga el trabajo manual mientras tú das las órdenes…

Ryuuzaki se quedó en silencio, luego esbozó una media sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Soy un jefe considerado y generoso

-Sí, claro- bromeó-

-Hace un par de días se reportó como desaparecida a Asuka Maeda, una mujer embarazada. Las fotos del archivo corresponden con la persona que encontramos en Aokigahara junto a Watari- dijo, tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a vestirse con el traje que había usado la tarde pasada, aun con el torso mojado.- iremos a ver a su familia. Pero primero, pasarás por las oficinas centrales y dejarás la carta para que el Señor Aizawa mande a analizarla.

-De acuerdo, sólo iré a ducharme y…

-Te espero en el auto en cinco minutos. No toques ninguna computadora.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no me dejas tiempo para nada! –reclamó, sin embargo Ryuuzaki ya había salido de la habitación.

**11:00 am**

**Oficina de la Policía Japonesa, Shinjuku, Japón**

-Me enteré acerca de tu nuevo trabajo, Matsuda.-Habló en voz baja su antiguo compañero en el caso Kira- La verdad, no te envidio ni un poco .Mira que trabajar con el malhumorado de… ¿Cómo dices que se llama ahora?

-_Dinuv_, Aizawa

-_Dinuv_… Bueno, tenga el nombre que tenga, no sé cómo soportas trabajar con él. Aunque no ha de ser peor que trabajar con el jefe, en este momento está un poco insoportable.

-Trabajar con él no es tan malo. Bueno, eso si no cuento que prácticamente me dejó abandonado en Aokigahara casi a media noche y que hoy prácticamente no me dejó bañar.

-Realmente no entiendo la razón por la que te eligió a ti y no a Mogi-san o a mí…

-¿Celoso?

-¡No digas tonterías! … Como sea, te hablaré cuando tenga los resultados y en la tarde recibirás toda la información que tenemos sobre el caso.

-Muchas gracias

Ambos se despidieron en la puerta con un apretón de manos. Uno con clara seguridad en su rostro, mientras que el otro, con el ceño fruncido y desinterés.

Touta caminó en dirección al automóvil que lo esperaba dos calles al sur, sin embargo, su andar se interrumpió cuando se adentró a una tienda de revistas. Tras quince minutos, subió al asiento del piloto del auto proporcionado por Ryuuzaki, mientras éste descansaba en el asiento trasero.

-Tardaste mucho-regañó

-Te quejas mucho, L… Pasé a comprar un par de cosas- replicó, dejó las revistas y periódicos en el asiento del copiloto y se puso su cinturón de seguridad para arrancar el auto.

-¿Alguna noticia interesante?

-La película que protagoniza Misa-Misa ya tiene fecha de estreno, le hicieron una entrevista en la que…

-Dije interesante, Matsuda –interrumpió. Aunque aquello no le era indiferente, prefería concentrarse en la investigación.

-A eso voy. Yo sé que tal vez tú no eres fan pero hace un par de días sacó una nueva canción. ¡Es sorprendente! En serio que las personas no pierden el tiempo para colgarse de la fama de los demás.

\- Matsuda-san, ya dije que…

-¡espera! Te decía que, en la entrevista habla de su nueva canción, ¿sabes cómo se llama? "The Islander", estoy seguro de que no será la única en sacar algo al respecto. Cuando pasó lo de Light, se llegaron a encontrar canciones sobre la leyenda de "Kira el salvador". Lo que hay que ver, ¿no?, por cierto, ¿te gustaría escucharla?, sé que es muy popular en la radio en estos días quizás si prendo la radio… Mh, sólo espera y verás, ¡es muy buena!...

Ryuuzaki resopló cuando el conductor encendió la radio. Sin embargo, lo que sonó no fue la canción, sino las noticias.

"…_La carta fue enviada por una persona que afirma ser "The Islander". En ella revela la autoría del asesinato del periodista Takeshi Satou y narra de forma detallada el cruel asesinato de dos personas más que fueron abandonadas en lo profundo del bosque Aokigahara, en el distrito de Chubu. Por obvias razones, la carta no podrá ser leída al aire, pero la AKJ Radio ha preparado una lista de…_"

-Entonces sí la mandó a la prensa…

-Era de esperarse, da vuelta a la izquierda

-… ¿por qué siento que me tratas como a tu chofer?

-Te quejas mucho, Matsuda…

**2:00 pm**

**Shibuya, Japón**

-Soy el agente Suzuki, mi compañero es el agente Matsui. Venimos de las Oficinas Centrales de la Policía, en Shinjuku. Queremos hablar con usted sobre Asuka Maeda.

Las personas que habitaban el edificio número 11 de un pequeño complejo habitacional al sureste de Shibuya estaban reunidas ahí por una razón en común: tranquilidad, alejados de todo el bullicio del centro. A los alrededores, un par de supermercados, parques y escuelas hacían la vida más simple y entretenida para aquellas jóvenes parejas que deseaban comenzar una familia.

Al fondo del pasillo derecho del cuarto piso se hallaba un departamento bajo la inscripción "Maeda", cuyo interior era adornado con botellas de bebidas alcohólicas y trastos sucios a lo largo y ancho de un comedor.

El hombre que había levantado la denuncia de la desaparición parecía haber estado completamente fuera de la realidad por unos cuantos días, pues su apariencia sucia y desaliñada sólo era competencia para su hedor y tufo a alcohol. De igual forma, parecía no llamarle la atención la forma de sentarse del investigador que recorría toda la casa con mirada perdida pero atenta.

-Mi Asuka es una mujer dulce, ¿sabe? ... tan llena de vida… Apenas la semana ante-pasada fuimos a Shinjuku a formarnos para la preventa del concierto de Misa Amane, pero aunque no encontramos boletos, ella no dejó de sonreír y buscarle el lado bueno a la situación… Cuando veníamos de regreso se nos ocurrió parar a comer y por obra del destino, nos encontramos a Misa-Misa en el restaurante. Iba encubierta, junto con otra persona… pero mi mujer la reconoció y comenzó a platicar con ella… Al final fue como haber estado en el camino de un ángel, pues nos regaló boletos en palco y nos dio un autógrafo y su teléfono de contacto. ¡Asuka estaba tan feliz de haberse hecho amiga de Misa! Sin embargo… un día salió mientras yo no estaba y… ¿Hay…? ¿Hay noticias sobre mi esposa?

Touta Matsuda, quien había insistido en dar la mala noticia, tomó el trago que el propietario le había invitado y pasó saliva sin dejar de observarlo. Sentía una opresión en su pecho que no permitía que saliera palabra alguna de su boca. Tras un par de minutos en completo silencio, el mayor volteó a su compañero con una mirada que parecía decir "Sé cuidadoso" y que el otro logró descifrar.

-Su mujer fue brutalmente asesinada- soltó L sin cambiar un poco su expresión en el rostro. Matsuda lo miró con resentimiento al darse cuenta que todo brillo de esperanza había desaparecido de los ojos del viudo.

-¿Fue lo más delicado en lo que pensaste?-susurró el oficial mientras el hombre comenzaba a llorar recargado sobre el kotatsu- Lo… lo siento mucho, _Maeda-san_…

-¿Cómo pudo…?... mi esposa… mi bebé… ¡¿CÓMO PASÓ?! ¡Dígamelo!

-Yo…no creo que…

-¡Dígamelo!

-Fue secuestrada y ayudada a parir. –habló de nueva cuenta el investigador- Fue torturada, golpeada, sodomizada y literalmente cazada.

El hombre se quedó sin reaccionar. Por un par de minutos más, las lágrimas cayeron de forma automática, sin ruido o movimiento alguno de su rostro.

-A…Asuka…ella… ¡Carajo!... ella no tenía enemigos, ¡¿por qué?!...

-No tiene que tratar de encontrar al culpable, para eso estoy yo-respondió Ryuuzaki mientras olía por curiosidad el Whiskey que el hombre había puesto frente a él al llegar. Realmente tenía un olor asqueroso.

-Querrás decir nosotros…

\- Tuve que mandar a hacerle una autopsia sin su permiso. Podrá reclamar su cuerpo en un par de días.

-¿Y mi bebé? … ¿Qué pasó con mi bebé?...

-Su cuerpo no estaba junto al cadáver. Sin embargo sabemos que el asesino lo mató.

-¡No! ¡Mi hijo!... ¡Tanto que batallamos! ¡¿Tiene una idea de cuánto tardamos en embarazarnos después de su aborto?! ¡Dos años! Y ese tipo viene y… y… ¡MALDITA SEA!

Los pelinegros se miraron. Mientras que Matsuda parecía tener lástima por el hombre, Ryuuzaki había encontrado algo más interesante.

-¿Cuál fue la razón del aborto?

-¡¿Eso a usted qué le importa?!...

-Sólo responda

-posibles malformaciones... ¿contento? Al parecer el tratamiento tuvo un fallo y aunque logramos embarazarnos... el bebé no estaba bien

-¿Cuántos meses de gestación tenía?

-Yo que sé, dos, tres…

-¿Dónde abortó?

-¿Disculpe…?

-¿Dónde abortó?

-En… en el hospital que está a 20 minutos de aquí… no, sí, fue ahí pero no sé cómo se llama

-Nos retiramos, su información ha sido muy relevante. Volveremos a hablar más adelante. Ryuuzaki se mordió el pulgar derecho con una sonrisa en labios. Luego se paró y caminó hacia la salida. Touta lo siguió detrás después de hacer una reverencia y dar un par de palabras de apoyo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle de esa forma que su esposa fue asesinada?

-¿No lo fue?

-Sí, pero existen formas más suaves de decirlo, Ryuuzaki. ¿Por qué actúas como el policía sin corazón? ¿Qué sientes?

-Deberías intentarlo y así lo sabrías. Seguro te divertirías.

-Eres un inhumano.

-Fuera cual fuera la forma de decirlo el hombre hubiera reaccionado igual. Había diez botellas vacías en el departamento y a juzgar por las manchas en la alfombra, ha estado bebiendo desde hace cinco días. Había una fotografía con el vidrio y el marco roto a la entrada del departamento, pero el mueble no estaba rasguñado ni raspado, por lo que la fotografía fue lo único que lanzó al piso. Posiblemente pensó que se había ido con otro al desaparecer tan repentinamente.

-¿Lo estás suponiendo o…?

-Las malformaciones generalmente se detectan en cuanto el embarazo va avanzado, hablamos de mínimo 12 semanas de gestación, sin embargo por alguna razón el feto fue abortado antes de ese plazo. El hombre parecía muy ansioso al esperar un hijo, tanto así que un bebé enfermo hubiera sido bien aceptado, además, a juzgar de su reloj de muñeca como por el collar y la pulsera de oro que la víctima aún tenía puestas, mantener a un niño con una malformación congénita no hubiera sido problema… Pero un hijo de otra persona no sería aceptado.

-¡Sí estás actuando por suposiciones!

-No. La mandé a investigar ayer en la madrugada, cuando estuve seguro de quien era la víctima. Si no hubieras estado "con energías para una noche de investigación", lo hubieras sabido.

-Euh…

-Al darse cuenta de que definitivamente su mujer no había huido, decidió llamar a la policía. Estamos hablando de que tardó 3 días en denunciar su desaparición…

-_¿En qué momento cambiamos de tema?... _-pensó

-Lo más curioso de todo fue lo que mencionó al final. La única clínica a 20 minutos de aquí que hace abortos legales es aquella donde trabajaban Tamaki Akane y su esposo.

Los dos pelinegros subieron de nuevo al auto, utilizando los dos asientos delanteros. Sin esperar más de lo debido, Ryuuzaki sacó de su saco una cajetilla de cigarros de chocolate y comenzó a comer uno. Touta lo miró extrañado.

-Te tomas esto muy en serio, ¿eh?, eres todo un chico malo, Ryuuzaki…

-…

-Supongo que yo tendré que conducir de nuevo, ¿verdad?...

-…

-Sí, lo supuse…

-El secuestro se llevó a cabo a plena luz del día en una de las ciudades más concurridas de Japón y una mujer embarazada no pasa desapercibida.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¿No sería interesante que Maeda hubiera subido al auto de su asesino por su propia cuenta?

-En ese caso tendría que ser alguien que la conociera y que supiera dónde encontrarla, ¿no?

-Más bien, tendría que ser alguien en quien confiara y que supiera su tiempo de embarazo aproximado. Pero…. ¿por qué una mujer en sus últimos días de embarazo saldría sola a la calle? El peso que un embarazo aumenta a la fémina y la alteración de su abdomen en tales proporciones hace difícil su avance y limita sus movimientos. Entonces ¿para qué…?

"…_La primera fue una mujer embarazada. La recogí en una calle de Shibuya el viernes 21…" _

"…_un día salió mientras yo no estaba…" _

"…_Y el trabajo de parto continuó…"_

-… ¿Mh? ¿Pasa algo? Te quejaste callado…¡Ey, Ryuuzaki! ¡Te pregunto si pasa algo!

-Ella misma llamó a su asesino…

-¡¿Eh?! ¿eso no es suicidio?

-¿Qué no pones atención? El asesino es alguien en quien ella seguramente confiaba, y lo llamó para que la recogiera fuera del departamento porque estaba a punto de dar a luz y su marido no estaba.

-oh… ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!... bueno, no todo…

-Sólo conduce.

Y sin más, encendió el auto y la radio con él. Luego comenzó a conducir mientras el oji-gris miraba las revistas con detenimiento. Habían pasado cinco años desde que había visto por última vez a Misa Amane, sin embargo, aunque había probado que ella había sido Kira, una parte de sí se sentía aliviado de pensar que no se habían encontrado pruebas para que ella fuera condenada. Después de todo, desde el primer momento había sentido una especie de interés que se tornó en fanatismo, pero aquella información la mantendría en secreto tal como su tutor lo había hecho.*

-¿Qué has sabido sobre Amane, Matsuda?

-No mucho… Me odia. ¿Te imaginas? No es fácil llegar con ella y decirle "¡Oye, Misa-Misa, yo le disparé a tu novio!"… no sé cómo se enteró, pero cuando lo hizo, me aventó cosas a la cabeza y me gritó tantos insultos que no puedo recordarlos todos. Estaba deshecha, pero tampoco era fácil explicarle que su Light-kun era un criminal… Ella sabe la misma versión que la familia del jefe Yagami, pero aún así, Misa no fue tan comprensiva como Sayou. Ella me echa la culpa por no haberlo ayudado.

-Y supongo que no la has visto desde entonces

-No, no quiere ni verme. Un día coincidimos en el panteón cerca de la tumba de Light y el Jefe, pero no quiso ni dirigirme la mirada… ¿por qué?... no me digas que la extrañas… no, espera, ¡te gusta!, ¡ha!, yo sabía que no te podrías resistir a su cambio de look.

Ryuuzaki rodó los ojos con hastío por las descabelladas suposiciones de su chofer y suspiró al desenvolver el último cigarrillo de dulce que tenía.

-¡el que calla otorga!

-…

-Vamos, Ryuuzaki. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Después de todo le borraron los recuerdos de la Death Note y ahora es una buena chica

-Eso creo, después de todo, me molestaría mucho que estuviera implicada en todo esto…

-Sí… sería…

Matsuda frenó en un alto y giró lentamente la cabeza hacia Ryuuzaki que tenía una falsa mirada de inocencia y miraba al cielo por la ventana.

-¡¿Acaso estás…?!

-Da vuelta en la siguiente calle, Matsuda. Iremos a verla.

* * *

**No se necesita cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un review.**

Lamento mucho la tardanza, la verdad, me quedé sin inspiración y no sabía como comenzar. Espero que eso ya no pase porque ya estamos cerca del final. Como dije al principio, es un caso muy fácil, nada complicado nvn, así que es rápido.

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	7. Capítulo VII

**Atención: **Contiene un poco de** Misa x L **( no al revés), espero no les incomode. Sin embargo, no por ello se dejarán de poner pistas para resolver este caso tan fácil.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

**Domingo 30 de junio de 2013, 8:00 pm**

**Shibuya, Japón**

Tras la muerte de Light Yagami, Misa Amane había caído en depresión y se había retirado del mundo del espectáculo sin decir palabra alguna. Aquello, por supuesto, provocó rumores entre los fans que la creían en problemas legales o de salud. Los falsos se expandieron por todos los medios de comunicación hasta que ella se convirtió en la persona del mundo del espectáculo más buscada alrededor de Asia.

Después de dos años, los fans que la daban por muerta se regocijaron por el regreso ante las cámaras de una muy cambiada y más feliz Misa-Misa, ahora como integrante de la agrupación juvenil _Ichigo Berry*, _lo cual duró poco, pues según sus palabras, había descubierto su nuevo amor en la actuación y dedicaría su vida a ello.

Sin embargo por alguna razón había vuelto a la música, esta vez como solista.

Ella agradeció al público y se escabulló detrás del escenario hacia su camerino. Su discurso final había sido ovacionado con cientos de gritos y aplausos por los autodenominados _blueberrys_ que habían esperado aquel _showcase_ de Misa-Misa por meses.

-¡Buen trabajo, Amane-san! –dijo una persona del staff en medio de una reverencia que la idol imitó

-¡Se los debo a ustedes! ¡Gracias por su esfuerzo!... Por cierto- hizo una pausa al abrir la puerta de su camerino. Miró a ambos lados y luego susurró:- ¿habló Daisuke-kun?

-Ah, sí, dijo que se siente mejor y que por favor lo disculpe por no poder cenar con usted hoy. No canceló la reservación, ¿quiere que la cancele por usted?

-No- sonrió- estaré cambiándome y descansando un rato, por favor que NADIE moleste.

-Entendido

Misa asintió con dulzura y cerró aquella puerta con seguro. Inspiró la tranquilidad del pequeño cuarto y comenzó a quitarse el corset rojo con negro que hacía juego con su falda tableada y unos guantes largos. De su garganta salía el tarareo de una de sus canciones con más éxito y su cuerpo se meneaba al ritmo de la música inaudible para el resto del mundo.

Tomó una botella de agua y un olor dulce producto de su mesa de perfumes le abrió el apetito. La chica giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse al tazón de frutas que había encargado que estuviera listo y al llegar a él se pudo dar cuenta que estaba vacío.

-Me tomé la libertad de probar algunas de tus fresas, espero no tengas inconveniente con ello- mencionó una voz que pudo distinguir al instante, no por su tono, sino por la lentitud en sus palabras.

Rápidamente se giró en busca del emisor de aquella frase, jurando que casi de inmediato escuchó una segunda voz susurrando algo inentendible.

-Por cierto- siguió hablando aquella voz lenta y ronca, en un sofá detrás de un biombo- muy buen discurso. Si lo que dijiste es cierto, realmente fue muy cursi.

Aquello la hizo rechinar los dientes y apretar los puños. Ryuuzaki no sólo se atrevía a entrar a un lugar privado sin autorización y se había comido su fruta, sino que se atrevía a llamarla cursi cuando lo único que había hecho era abrir su corazón a sus fans.

Eso no se quedaría así.

-¡¿Quién te dejó entrar?! –gritó tirando el biombo, encontrándose con dos hombres en traje, uno leyendo un cancionero y el otro cubriendo sus ojos casi al instante en que sus miradas se encontraron. – Ustedes… ¿cómo se atreven a venir? ¡Tú! ¡Asesino! ¿¡Les recuerdo que Light murió por su culpa!?

Fue lo último que pronunció antes de lanzarse en contra del policía e intentar golpearlo en el rostro, sin embargo, el investigador se adelantó a los hechos y la detuvo en el camino, poniendo su pie derecho en el abdomen desnudo de la chica.

-¡Suéltame!... – volvió a gritar antes de zafarse y lograr acertar un rasguño en la mejilla del pelinegro, que no lo hizo cambiar ni un poco su expresión. -¡Seguridad!, ¡Seguridad! –repitió antes de que su boca fuera tapada por la mano del hombre que, en un rápido movimiento, la terminó acorralando contra una pared

-¿Amane-san, se encuentra bien?- cuestionó una voz al otro lado de la puerta- ¿Amane-san?

-Evitemos un escándalo y mantente callada- susurró él y ella asintió cuando un escalofrío provocado por su mirada le erizó la piel.

-¿Amane-san?

-¡Todo está bien, pedí que no molestaran! ¡Saldré en unos minutos!

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!...

Ryuuzaki rodó los ojos y la soltó. No le gustaba recurrir a la fuerza, no por el hecho de que ella fuera mujer, eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, sino por el hecho de que desperdiciaba energía en el proceso.

Ella sonrió con incomodidad y una vez estuvo libre corrió a la puerta con el propósito de pedir ayuda, siendo frenada de nueva cuenta por el pelinegro, que la abrazó por la espalda y le cubrió la boca una vez más. Ella intentó morderlo, pero él no lo permitió.

-Matsuda, ¿tengo que hacer trámites para que me ayudes?

-No lo haré-se escuchó aun cuando tenía la cara completamente cubierta con un cojín- no hasta que se vista

-¿Eh?... – ella inclinó la cabeza cual perro y le tomó un par de segundos para darse cuenta que al quitarse el corset, lo único que había quedado sobre su torso era un sostén strapless.

Tal comentario la hizo enfurecer más. Después de echarle una mirada a la mano huesuda de su atacante, tomando su cintura para impedirle huir, presionó sus mandíbulas y trató de borrar el sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas. Se sintió tan humillada que lo único que pudo hacer al soltarse fue darle una fuerte bofetada y taparse con la primera toalla que encontró.

-¡Pervertido!

-¿Ya se vistió?... ¡Ryuuzaki, dime que ya se vistió!

-Considerando que durante su reclusión incluso se le observó en la ducha, encuentro la pena para-con Amane bastante ilógica, Señor Matsuda. Además, creo haber repetido en más de dos ocasiones que una presentación dramática era mala idea

-¡Ya, lo acepto! ¡Fue un error!- el aludido se rascó la cabeza y despeinó un poco su cabello antes de entrar en contacto visual con la ahora castaña- ho-hola, Misa-Misa…

-¿Qué quieren aquí, par de estúpidos?... Y ¿por qué estás vestido así, cara de mono? ¿Al fin te volviste una persona normal?

-Deja tus halagos para mi persona para otro momento, Amane. Sólo pasamos a saludar después de un largo tiempo de no vernos.

-No les creo. Menos a ti, ¿ya se te olvidó, Ryuuzaki, que cuando trabajaste para L le hicieron cosas feas a Misa?

-Lo tengo presente

Matsuda reprimió una pequeña risa de gracia. Había olvidado por completo que Misa nunca había tenido contacto con Watari y para ella, L era sólo una letra detrás de una computadora.

-Sin embargo ya no trabajo para él- afirmó mientras arrastraba los pies por todo el camerino, mirando, oliendo y escuchando cuanto podía sin perder un solo detalle-

-¡No mientas!

-Ahora soy policía. Mira- dijo con falso tono inocente, mostrando una placa policial falsa- ¿ves?

-Oh, Misa ve, Misa ve… ¡Entonces tú y Matsuda trabajan juntos!

-Se puede decir que sí. Pero ahora no estamos trabajando.

-¿Entonces?... –ella se alejó un poco, presionando más la toalla con la que se cubría-

-Cenemos

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron el oficial y la idol al unísono

-¿Por qué habría de ir a cenar contigo?

-Porque "Daisuke-kun" no podrá venir, ¿no es así?... No cancelaste la reservación por el simple hecho de que planeas ir a cenar. Debido al vestido que tienes guardado, seguramente es un restaurante bastante exclusivo. Para alguien como Amane Misa, mostrarse en público después de su esperado comeback, usando un vestido de diseñador que tiene bajo llave, es una oportunidad que puede traer satisfacciones a su vida pública.

-¡Ja! Pues claro que voy a ir a cenar, pero no con ustedes… ¡eso ni muerta!

**10:30 pm**

**Nakano, Japón**

-¡Todo luce delicioso!

-Díganme que no estoy aquí con ustedes…-murmuró la chica con voz cansina, mientras sobaba sus sienes con insistencia. Si bien planeaba asistir al lugar tras el showcase, encontrarse en un lugar tan exclusivo con un hombre sorprendido por todos los lujos y otro que de entrada se sentaba de forma anormal, no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

-Bueno, eso es porque Amane-san es demasiado avara y no pudo resistirse cuando le mencioné que yo pagaría la cuenta.

-Pues ese L sí que te pagaba bien, ¿eh? Mira que poder pagar una cena de tres en un restaurante tan caro…-respondió ahora Touta- Hay que hacer un brindis por él, jaja

-L es un buen jefe, Señor Matsuda, debería sentirse agradecido de haber trabajado para él en algún momento.

El pelinegro mayor subió los hombros de forma burlona y se concentró en el menú, casi babeando por cada platillo que veía.

-Eso…eso me recuerda: ¿cómo es que terminaron trabajando juntos? Digo, de la última persona con la que pensé que podrías trabajar, Ryuuzaki, es con Matsuda… Recuerdo que no te caía del todo bien

-Sí, la verdad es que es bastante estúpido

-Lo sé –ella rió, cubriendo su boca con la mano derecha- ¿recuerdas aquella vez en la que tuvimos que engañar a todos los jefes importantes del Grupo Yotsuba? Matsuda sí que sabía parecer borracho

-Nos metió en un gran lio, pero no podemos ir en contra de su naturaleza…

-Estoy aquí, ¿saben?- El nombrado dejó un momento la carta y los miró de forma apenada, sin embargo fue ignorado-

-Ese día Misa-san fue de mucha ayuda, eres muy buena en la actuación

-Es lo que más me apasiona. ¿Sabes? –Ella suspiró con una sonrisa, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con emoción- Me fascina sentir las diferentes emociones de mis personajes, meterme en sus historias y sentir que puedo ser alguien diferente en cada ocasión. Pero tiene sus contras, muchas veces Misa se la pasa estudiando los guiones y no le da tiempo de nada… además tampoco me gusta estar cambiando de look, Misa se siente rara, como ahora, pero son cosas inevitables.

-Si Misa-san me lo pregunta, creo que el castaño le va muy bien

Ella peinó su cabello. Palabras halagadoras siempre eran agradables, pero dichas por aquel pelinegro que no parecía cambiar su expresión de desinterés la hacían sentir un poco extraña, no obstante, cuando se percató de algo parecido a una levísima sonrisa de lado, se dio por bien servida y sonrió. Al final, aquel fenómeno no lucía tan mal envuelto en un traje negro.

-Gracias, Ryuuzaki-kun…

-Oh, yo también pienso que Misa-Misa se ve hermosísima con ese color de…

-Tú cállate, asesino- lo interrumpió la castaña, borrando toda sonrisa de sus rostros.

-No seas tan cruel con el señor Matsuda, Misa-san…Sé que él fue el responsable de que tu novio muriera, pero justo tenía un par de semanas implorándome que lo acompañara a tu showcase, ¿sabes?... también me contaba que si algún día consigue hacerse de una familia, le pondría tu nombre a su hija. Una acción bastante sentimental, si se me pregunta.

Touta lo miró de reojo con la carta cubriendo su rostro, tratando de no evidenciar la obvia mentira de su compañero.

-Eso sería algo… Mejor no…No es necesario ¿Saben? Hace un tiempo Misa conoció a una pareja que estaba esperando a su primer hijo, la mujer era muy fan de Misa y conversamos un poco. Dijo que cuando su hija nazca, le pondría mi nombre y yo sería algo así como una madrina para ella.

-Oh, eso suena fascinante- expresó el ojeroso con asombro. A pesar de que, para alguna persona que no lo conociera, aquellas expresiones pudieran parecer sarcásticas o verdaderas, para quienes lo conocían, como Matsuda, le sonaban de ninguna otra forma que falsas- ¿Y ese niño cuando nace?

-No lo sé. Creo que ya debe nacer este mes, espero que contacten con Misa, le deje mi número así que…

-¿Cómo se llama la familia?

-¿Eh?... umh… Maeda, creo, ¿por?

-Misa Maeda no suena mal. Pero ¿y si es varón?

-Bueno… en ese caso no llevará el nombre de Misa, pero Misa aun será su madrina…

-Buenas noches- interrumpió una mesera que por un momento no despegó los ojos del detective privado y su peculiar forma de ocupar un lugar- ¿están listos para ordenar?

-¡Entre tanta plática se me olvidó revisar la carta!... pidan ustedes primero, por favor.

Ella rió con nerviosismo y mientras que Matsuda ordenaba lo más grande del menú y Ryuuzaki seleccionaba unos cuantos postres, Amane sacó una libreta de su bolso junto con un lápiz, donde comenzó a escribir un par de sumas y restas.

-¿Qué haces, Misa-Misa? ¿No ibas a revisar el menú? –preguntó el policía

-Eso hago. Verán, mi dieta es de 1200 calorías. En el día consumí poco más de 950 pero con el concierto, creo me tengo permitido comer algo de hasta 400 o 500 calorías. Creo que me lo merezco… Veamos… Mmm

-¿Me permite recomendar este?- preguntó la mujer cuando señaló el menú con cierto interés en la dieta de la idol- tiene sólo 330 calorías… o este otro, con sólo 300…

-¡Perfecto! Ese y...umh... no creo que tenga algo de malo si... por favor traiga una botella de vino tinto.

Ryuuzaki afinó su mirada y el otro levantó una ceja. Aquella noche pintaba para ser muy amena.

**Lunes 1 de julio de 2013, 1:30 am**

**Shinjuku, Japón **

Desde Nakano hasta Shinjuku, las calles estaban casi en completo silencio. El tráfico había disminuido en gran medida al entrar la madrugada y aquello había hecho que llegaran rápido a su destino: un pequeño departamento de soltera ubicado casi al centro de la ciudad.

Para el oficial Matsuda, la cena había sido, si bien llenadora, también una pérdida de tiempo, pues no sólo había sido ignorado durante toda la velada, sino que también había tenido que soportar los sorprendentes "coqueteos" y "buenas intenciones" de su compañero de trabajo con la idol que no hacía más que insultarlo. No obstante, la cena fue adquiriendo un rumbo mucho más entretenido cuando la mujer que decía cuidar su dieta había terminado una botella de vino tinto ella sola y los efectos del alcohol dentro de su organismo la habían llevado a comenzar a murmurar cosas sin sentido.

-Creo que Misa-san debería guardar silencio si no quiere despertar a sus vecinos y llamar la atención- interrumpía Ryuuzaki cargando un par de tacones rojos como si fueran muestras biológicas, mientras que el pelinegro más alto llevaba a la castaña sobre los hombros.

Cuando entraron en el último departamento del último piso del edificio blanco número 345, lo primero que pudo sentirse fue el frío causado por la falta de habitantes. Según las investigaciones que Ryuuzaki había hecho durante la cena, la rubia solía pasar poco tiempo ahí debido a su constante movimiento de ciudad en ciudad o sus llamadas a primera hora para comenzar grabaciones, lo que la llevaba a alojarse en hoteles cercanos a la zona.

Lo primero en verse fue una sala de un estilo más sobrio a lo que ambos esperaban, con paredes blancas y muebles y adornos chocolate, color predominante en varios espacios de la casa.

-No me vendría mal un _depa_ así, está mucho mejor que el mío- expresó Touta cuando por fin colocó a la actriz sobre una cama matrimonial de sábanas blancas y la cubrió con ellas- Pero deben ser caros, no podría costear uno…

\- Eso es porque eres un pobretón- respondió ella acomodándose el vestido, antes de girar sobre la cama y tomar una de sus almohadas para abrazarla cual peluche.

-E-eso fue cruel, Misa-Misa… -susurró más para sí que para ella.

Al girarse, pudo percatarse de los detalles que su compañero estaba observando: Un gran librero cuyos espacios eran ocupados por unos cuantos peluches y muñecas góticas, y libros de magia negra, esoterismo y asesinos seriales distribuidos de forma desordenada y descuidada. Sobre otros muebles se divisaban paletas de sombras para ojos y maquillajes sin cerrar, cubiertos por una ligera capa de polvo; y regados por el piso se podían observar ropas oscuras, botas de plataforma, tacones y una que otra prenda provocativa.

La habitación lucía como un basurero comparado con el resto de la casa.

-Veo que no has limpiado en mucho tiempo Misa-Misa- dijo levantando un babydoll negro imitando la forma que L tenía de sostener las cosas, al percatarse de lo que era, lo soltó con cierto deje de pena-

-Jaja, Matsu bobo… Oye, Ryuuzaki-kun-llamó, hincándose sobre la cama, sentándose sobre la almohada- ¿qué te parece si mandas al idiota a dormir y vienes un rato conmigo? Te juro que Daisuke-kun no se va a enterar~

L, quien se había mantenido en completo silencio se giró para hacer frente a la castaña, quien en un rápido movimiento bajó el cierre de su vestido azul marino y dejó que resbalara por sus hombros hasta la cadera. Matsuda al darse cuenta de la escena, se cubrió los ojos, acuclillándose de espaldas a la cama, mientras que Ryuuzaki ponía atención en el cuerpo ahora semi-desnudo de la castaña. Recorrió cada parte visible, encontrándose con una más tonificada y bronceada Misa a comparación de la que recordaba, pero una vez terminó de revisar sus brazos, volvió la mirada a su rostro completamente sonrojado y su mirada perdida, producto del alcohol, arqueó una ceja y arrastró los pies hasta la cama, se acuclilló frente a la mujer y se acercó lo suficiente a su oído como para poder susurrar:

-Yo creo que no

Y sin más, tomó las sábanas y las envolvió alrededor del cuerpo de la fémina para luego brincar del colchón y tomar un par de libros del mueble.

-Es hora de irnos, Señor Matsuda, Amane-san debe descansar y recuperarse de su inusual estado alcohólico y sus sorprendentes delirios sexuales.

**2:20 am**

**Residencia Lawliet, Shinjuku, Japón.**

-¡Esto fue muy indignante, Ryuuzaki! -exclamó tirándose contra su silla giratoria- ¡Mira que tenerme a un lado solamente para convertirme en tu burla mientras le decías mentiritas a Misa-Misa… ¡Sabes que no te gusta si quiera como actúa! No se vale, en serio, no se vale…

-Los gustos y opiniones que pueda manifestar sobre su trabajo sólo competen a mi persona. Fuera de ello, si el Señor Matsuda hubiera puesto más atención a la situación y no sólo a lo que una persona tan liberal como Amane Misa hacía o decía, se hubiera dado cuenta de detalles importantes.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?

Ryuuzaki hizo una pausa mientras se cambiaba su atuendo por sus usuales jeans y playera blanca. Matsuda aflojó el nudo de su corbata y luego de que L abriera una barra de chocolate, la conversación continuó.

-Para comenzar, me llamó la atención que tuviera cicatrices de autoflagelaciones en el área del estómago y algunos rasguños en el brazo derecho, los cuales cubrió toda la noche con guantes, durante y después de la presentación. De igual forma, el índice y el dedo medio de la mano derecha tenían las uñas más cortas que los demás dedos. Lo hubieras notado si no hubieras estado cubriéndote los ojos toda la noche.

-¿Autoflagelaciones, dices?

-Cortes, presumiblemente con navajas pequeñas. El que fueran en el área del estómago me hace pensar que está relacionado con su dieta tan estricta, la cual rompió con el vino a la primera oportunidad que tuvo de no estar a la vista de su representante, el supuesto Daisuke.

-Pobre Misa, debe sentirse muy presionada por su físico…

-Fuera de eso, es anormal que alguien tan rencorosa se hubiera abierto a platicar de su vida privada más que de la profesional con una facilidad sorprendente, teniéndote cerca. Además, aunque sabemos que es una chica obstinada y no diría nada a la policía aunque se le aplicara la peor de las torturas, su boca no puede cerrarse en cuanto se manifiesta su poca resistencia al alcohol…

-Entonces no nos hubiera hablado luego luego de su relación con la familia Maeda y sus movimientos durante la semana, ¿no?... ¡Ah! ¡Entonces todo este tiempo planeabas emborracharla! ¿cierto?, sólo estabas jugando con ella...¡querías que soltara la sopa!

-No. Aunque el hecho de que pidiera vino fue un acto beneficioso, mi plan era ver cómo se comportaba durante una cena a lado de dos policías. Si supiera que estamos buscando a The Islander y ella tuviera algo que ver, lo normal era que hiciera un gesto, una pequeña expresión o que simplemente se sintiera presionada. No obstante, si lo sabe, aquello pudo ser el detonante para que nos hablara de la familia Maeda desde un inicio, como librándose de toda acusación futura.

-¿Pero cómo sabemos si ella lo sabe si ni siquiera tocamos el tema en toda la cena? ¿Acaso la verás de nuevo? No me digas que pretendes espiarla…

-La pregunta me ofende, Señor Matsuda

L dejó caer su saco negro contra el piso, no sin antes sacar un par de pequeños libros sobre asesinos seriales y un celular color rojo de las bolsas internas de la prenda.

-Por supuesto que lo haré

Matsuda desvió la mirada de los ojos grises del anormal investigador y la fijó en las pruebas. En la pantalla del móvil podía observarse la leyenda "Daisuke, 5 llamadas perdidas".

* * *

*****Referencia al Drama, donde Misa es parte de un Trio con el mismo nombre

**No se necesita cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un review.**

Quise hacer un capítulo un poco más relajado de la investigación, pero la verdad terminó **fatigándome**. Misa es muy difícil y a comparación de otros escritos, en este quise a ponerla un poco más atrevida, traviesa y grosera, como pienso que en realidad era cuando no estaba perdida de amor por Light.

Espero que no les haya molestado el pequeño Misa x L, la verdad pensaba ponerla con Matsuda como me lo había planteado una gran amiga, pero por razones obvias referentes a la actitud de él, no pude hacerlo. Por supuesto, está de más decir que **los toques de romance serán mínimos, pues L no está interesado en lo absoluto. **

Gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a **Gaylee** y **Luislawliet**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Lunes 1 de julio, 5:30 am**

**Residencia Lawliet, Shinjuku, Japón.**

Matsuda subía las escaleras balanceando con cuidado una charola de plata con un juego de tazas de porcelana y una cafetera. Era la cuarta vez en la madrugada que hacía aquello y parecía ya saberse el camino de memoria. El cuarto escalón era más alto que el tercero y a su vez, el quinto era más bajo que el cuarto. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para evitar tropezar por tercera vez.

-Café para dos- pronunció al entrar a la habitación, había abierto la puerta con sólo empujarla con su espalda- ¿Lograste hacer lo que decías?

-Sí- respondió en seco mientras presionaba frenéticamente el teclado de su computador, únicamente con sus dedos índices-

-¿Y qué es?-

El detective se mantuvo en silencio mientras su compañero servía café con cierta calma, sin embargo, cuando éste le ofreció la taza, pudo darse cuenta de lo que las pantallas mostraban: archivos clasificados descargados desde la plataforma privada del cuerpo de policía de Kanto, información personal de las víctimas, y videos y fotografías de los cuerpos y las necropsias.

-¡¿Hackeaste las máquinas de la policía japonesa?!

-Claro que no. Sólo fue el de la central de Kanto.

-¡Es lo mismo!... Ryuuzaki, eso es ilegal

Estoy por arriba de la ley

-No, L está arriba de la ley, tú no. ¡Además ya teníamos la información!

-Pero no estaba completa. Era seleccionada y resumida.

-…No tienes remedio… sigues sin confiar plenamente en nosotros-suspiró-

-Sí

Aquello le había dolido. Sabía que durante la investigación de Kira muchos habían salido o revelado información, pero después de tanto tiempo que pasaron como equipo, esperaba al menos un poco más de confianza a sus capacidades.

-Nunca fui del agrado del Señor Aizawa, y según sé, él fue quien seleccionó la información.

El policía hizo una mueca pero asintió en su mente, viéndolo desde ese punto, era muy posible que la policía intentara esconder algo. Luego miró de reojo cómo el investigador agregaba un puño de terrones de azúcar uno por uno, arruinando la maravillosa esencia de los granos ligeramente perfumados a durazno.

-¿Y…Encontraste algo?

-Sí…- Respondió a secas, sin intensiones de continuar

-¿…Me contarás?...

Ryuuzaki se lamió los labios, quitando hasta el último miligramo de azúcar y cafeína.

-En junio se registraron 35 asesinatos, de los cuales al menos 9 fueron considerados como obra de The Islander y otros dos aún están siendo analizados.

-Ese sujeto…

-Supongo que se dieron cuenta desde el principio que cada semana, los asesinatos se llevan a cabo con distintos métodos.

-Sí, eso molesta mucho al jefe…-respondió antes de hacer una pausa y sorber un poco de café- oye que rico es esto, ¿de dónde es?

-Importado, es de Etiopía.

-Oh…

Ryuuzaki se levantó de un brinco y caminó lentamente hasta la pared. Matsuda , quien no perdía detalle alguno de lo que su compañero hacía, pudo percatarse de que al fondo se encontraban un gran calendario de junio, junto con un mapa de la región de Kanto, ambos marcados con X rojas en la fecha y lugar donde habían ocurrido los asesinatos.

Junio

D.-.L-.M-.M-.J-.V-.S

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-1

.X-.3-.4-.X-.6—.7-.8

X-10-11-X-13-X-15

X-17-X-19-20-X-22

X-24-25-26-27-X-29

X-..-..-..-..-..-..-...-..-..

-La primera semana- señaló con su dedo índice –ocurrieron 3 asesinatos: un ama de casa, el domingo 2, una estudiante de secundaria, el miércoles 5 y una mesera, el jueves 6. Todas estranguladas con las manos; del 9 al 15 de junio también ocurrieron 3 asesinatos: una partera, el domingo 9, la enfermera Tamaki Akane el miércoles 12 y la primer víctima hombre, un estudiante, el viernes 14. Los tres por degollamiento. Hasta el momento sólo cambio el jueves por el viernes…Sin embargo, la semana del 16 al 22 siguió el patrón del domingo con el reportero Takeshi Satou del cual sabemos fue improvisado, pero el segundo día cambió por el martes 18, cuando fue asesinado, tentativamente, el músico Ryo Yamaguchi; Por último, el actor Koike Hamada, que murió el 21, los tres fueron encontrados asfixiados y desmembrados.

El oficial había dejado atrás su taza de porcelana para acercarse hacia el pedazo de papel que tanto fascinaba al detective. Todas las fechas habían sido concluidas debido a que los cuerpos habían sido encontrados en un estado de putrefacción inicial.

-La semana pasada, solo ocurrieron dos, o al menos eso decía la carta. Asuka Maeda el domingo 23 y Watari el viernes 28. Casi todos los asesinatos, salvo un par, se encontraron menos de 24 horas después de ocurrido, por lo que, si The Islander sigue el mismo patrón, no tardaremos en tener noticias de su asesinato de ayer.

-Cada semana tiene diferentes métodos, es como si experimentara. Pero los tipos no tienen relaciones entre sí. ¿Acaso los elije al azar?

-Tal vez no. La primera semana todas eran mujeres, la segunda, todos estaban en la línea de la salud; la tercera semana todos tenían relaciones en el medio artístico, y la última semana las víctimas fueron personas indefensas debido a su condición física o edad.

Matsuda pareció meditarlo por un momento, a pesar de tener una línea qué seguir cada semana, el hecho de que no hubiera relaciones cercanas entre los asesinados les dificultaba más el trabajo. Sin embargo, L alguna vez había hecho el perfil de Kira tomando en cuenta elementos simples, por lo que confiaba en que esta vez sucedería lo mismo.

-Ryuuzaki, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué tipo de persona es ese sujeto?

-No. No del todo. Sabemos que se encontraron huellas de tacones de aguja en la escena, pero The Islander es una persona fuerte, la posibilidad de que sea mujer es sólo del 20%. También, si nos basamos en los lugares de muerte, sabemos que es alguien que labora de lunes a sábado en Shibuya y se puede trasladar a cualquier parte los domingos. Es alguien experimental, y posiblemente carismático, ya que las cerraduras de las casas de las víctimas no estaban forzadas.

-Podría ser… un obrero o talvez un doctor.

\- Dado por sus palabras en la carta, no es alguien carente de atención, sino acostumbrado a ella, alguien que busca aún más reconocimiento. En ese caso, existe un 78% de posibilidades de que pueda ser un doctor, pues The Islander tiene conocimientos de anatomía. Ha atacado a los lugares precisos y en el 99% de las ocasiones. Sin embargo…

Ryuuzaki regresó al escritorio y tomó un folder que al tirar al piso, dejó salir decenas de fotos que se esparcieron por el suelo. Aquella acción sólo hizo que su compañero se acercara hacia ellas y se sentara en el piso para observarlas. El ojigris imitó sus acciones, hincándose al otro lado de un mar de papeles.

-¿Notas algo extraño?

Matsuda entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza innumerables veces. Intentó hacer mapas con los ríos de sangre, formar palabras con las extremidades o buscar pistas que no le estuvieran a la vista en la escena del crimen, el hecho de que Ryuuzaki se hubiera dado cuenta de algo sólo indicaba que posiblemente era algo extravagante.

-Eh…

-Me estás decepcionando, Matsuda

-Es que no sé… ¿un mapa? ¿un nombre? ¿las manchas de sangre?

-La estética

-¿Qué?

-Te refrescaré un poco la memoria.

Ryuuzaki fue hacia su escritorio y tecleó un código que reveló el contenido de una carpeta que hasta esa mañana no había estado en su computador: fotos de Misa Amane que Matsuda nunca había visto tapizaron las pantallas a lo largo y ancho de éstas. Las imágenes mostraban a una segunda Kira más madura y sexy que cuando aún era una tierna joven de 20 años. Había tanto provocativas como tiernas, con poca ropa como con vestidos de noche.

-¿Esa es Misa-Misa? –preguntó con obvio sonrojo por las imágenes donde Misa portaba ropa extremadamente corta- se ve… diferente

-Controla tus hormonas

-¡¿Qué?!

-Concéntrate

Matsuda torció la boca y tomó una de las fotografías y la elevó al nivel de la pantalla. Le costó un par de minutos darse cuenta de lo que Ryuuzaki hablaba: Los cadáveres habían sido acomodados de forma que revivieran algunas de las fotos de Misa. Los cuerpos, las manos, las cabezas, todo había sido ordenado de forma que desde un punto en específico, se vieran tal como si fuera una especie de tributo sádico hacia la modelo.

-Este tipo es un enfermo… Ryuuzaki, entonces puede que lidiemos con un fan de Misa...

-No cualquier fan, Matsuda. Estas fotos son recientes, son de un photobook edición limitada que sólo poseen 100 personas. Fue vendido en un showcase dentro de un evento de ánime y manga hace dos meses.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Hubo un showcase y yo no me enteré?

Ryuuzaki suspiró, lo mejor sería hablar con Misa en persona.

**Lunes 1 de julio, 9:30 am**

**Shinjuku, Japón**

Misa Amane abrió sus ojos con dificultad, la escasa luz que entraba por las cortinas de su ventana daba la sensación de convertirse en taladros que golpeaban su cabeza y le quemaban los ojos. Bostezó con desgano y al intentar tallarse los párpados para ver con más claridad se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el piso, envuelta en una de sus sábanas. Ella maniobró para liberarse, no sólo por su torpeza natural, sino por la evidente resaca que tenía aquella mañana.

Suspiró y no tuvo más opción que rodar por el piso para liberarse del rollo blanco que la envolvía. Al levantarse, pudo notar en el espejo que se encontraba semidesnuda y con los ojos completamente negros por culpa de su maquillaje corrido.

-¿Qué hiciste, Misa?- se regañó en un susurro, no recordaba más allá de su espectáculo y una parte de la cena que había tenido con los hombres pelinegros la noche anterior. -¿Ryuuzaki?-preguntó en voz alta y se cubrió los pechos desnudos antes de salir a buscarlo por el departamento- ¿Matsuda? ¡Salgan de donde estén! –gritó, pero nadie respondió

Todo, incluyendo la basura de su habitación se encontraba en perfecto orden. Ni una prenda levantada, ni una lámpara movida. Entonces creyó que deberían haberse ido en cuanto la dejaron ahí, sin embargo eso no explicaba su estado de desnudez. ¿Qué había pasado la noche pasada? ¿de qué habían hablado durante la cena? ¿por qué se sentía tan sucia por dentro?

Fuera lo que fuera estaba segura de algo: los medios se lo dirían. Encendió la televisión, bajó el volumen hasta el mínimo que fuera realmente necesario y luego se tiró boca abajo en la cama. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era estar despierta, pero si le dolía cabeza entonces había tomado de más y eso, además de ser razón para sentirse sucia, le podía traer muchos problemas con los fans y la prensa.

Esperó sin despegar la cara del colchón hasta que el zapping dio resultados. Un programa de variedades en su sección de espectáculos estaba hablando de ella y lo exitosa que había sido su presentación de la noche pasada.

_-Díganle a Misa algo que no sepa…_

Sus canciones sonaron como fondo de una pequeña crónica por casi dos minutos, sin embargo, cuando la discusión entre los presentadores comenzó, la atención de la castaña fue captada: un paparazzi había tomado fotos de ella saliendo de un restaurante muy lujoso acompañada de dos hombres que la ayudaban a caminar por lo ebria que se encontraba.

Aquello era aún peor de lo que ella había imaginado. ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus fans? No sólo se veía completamente ebria, sino que había salido con dos extraños para ir a quien-sabe-dónde, los tres solos y sin que ella opusiera resistencia. La tacharían de fácil e inmoral.

Sin embargo, por alguna obra buena de un Dios bondadoso y misericordioso, la cara de Matsuda había sido captada por las cámaras e investigada por los internautas, a modo de conseguir información de sus días de representante y "amigo" de la idol, y de su actual matriculación en las fuerzas policiales.

Aquello relajaba la situación. En pocos minutos todos daban por afirmado que aquellos dos hombres de traje eran amigos o parte de su cuerpo de seguridad.

_-¿Y qué piensas de su vestido? – _Escuchó antes de dejar de prestar atención, realmente necesitaba aligerar las punzadas de su cabeza fuera con descanso, con medicina o con ejercicio, aunque a esas alturas de la mañana, creyó que sería más fácil arrancarse la cabeza con sus propias manos, que levantarla de esa cama.

**11:00 am**

El sonido del timbre la despertó y la volvió a la realidad. Los sonidos que no había escuchado entre sueños se hacían presentes a su alrededor de nuevo. El tráfico se oía a lo lejos y dentro de su cuarto, la televisión le hacía compañía.

El timbre llamó por segunda vez y ella se cubrió las orejas con fuerza.

-¡NO ESTOY!-gritó lo más fuerte que su cabeza le permitió-

-Misa, abre la puerta

-Ugh

Ella se levantó con suma dificultad y entonces las náuseas comenzaron a hacerse presentes, si no se le pasaba pronto terminaría abrazada al excusado vomitando por horas.

El timbre sonó de nuevo.

-¡Misa va, Misa va!

La castaña tomó una bata de baño del guardarropa y salió a paso medio hacia la puerta. La voz le era reconocible y sólo podía involucrar sufrimiento y llanto.

-¡Sigo esperando!

-¡Que ya voy!

Cuando logró abrir la puerta del departamento, se encontró con quien menos quería ver en ese día: Daisuke Ishida, su representante, letrista, productor, compositor y dueño de su vida hasta finalizar su contrato.

-¿Qué?- le cuestionó de mala forma cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta- sí claro, pasa.

-Misa, ¿quieres decirme por qué no respondes el celular?

-Misa no lo ha oído… de hecho no sé dónde esté… la última vez que lo vi…umh…

-Mira, no importa, mejor dime ¿qué carajos pasó ayer en la noche? ¡MÍRATE! ¡ERES UN COMPLETO DESASTRE! Vi las noticias esta mañana y me siento completamente infeliz, Misa. INFELIZ . ¿Tienes una idea de lo que tu descuido pudo haber ocasionado a tu carrera? Eres una idol, Misa, lo último que debes hacer es tomarte fotos con hombres y lo sabes.

-Son amigos de Misa-respondió sin ganas, se había dejado car en el sillón con la cara hacia el piso- Matsu y Ryuu. Son policías.

-¡Así sean emperadores! Ahora tenemos que hacer comunicados, pedir perdón por las molestias, invertir en limpiar tu imagen, desviar su atención hacia algo positivo para ti… Todo eso cuesta y por poco pudo costarnos más que dinero.

-Ya, no grites

-¡Grito porque te lo mereces! ¡Es increíble que te sigas comportando como una chiquilla cada que tomas! Además recuerdo haberte dicho que las bebidas alcoholicas estaban prohibidas.

-Eso altera tu metabolismo y te hace engordar- repitió la castaña a la par de él-

-Ya sé, ya sé

El hombre suspiró y pasó sus dedos entre su cabello negro. Cualquiera que lo viera en la calle podría pensar que era una persona dulce debido a su complexión delgada y rasgos ligeramente femeninos, pero Misa y todos aquellos que compartían la posición de esclavos en la compañía sabían que cuando se enojaba podía llegar a ser terriblemente cruel.

-Uh-suspiró, al haber terminado el regaño, el chico amable había regresado a su cuerpo-¿y cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Sí… creo que hay un cuchillo en la cocina, córtame el cuello o algo así

-Te duele la cabeza, ¿eh?... te traeré algo para que te mejores y te prepararé de desayunar, seguramente ni has comido, ¿verdad?

-…-Ella tardó un poco, pero cuando respondió, un tono mimado acompaño a sus palabras- No

-Oh… pobrecita… ¡ESO NO TE PASARÍA SI FUERAS UNA SEÑORITA RESPONSABLE!

Los minutos pasaron en silencio casi completo. Lo único que se oía desde la sala era el televisor del cuarto y a Daisuke cocinando. Fuera como fuere, él había sido como un ángel para la cantante desde que había llegado a su vida. Había estado con ella en los momentos más importantes, tanto buenos como malos, la había ayudado a sobrellevar la muerte de Light y se había ganado un fragmento de su corazón a tal punto de haber llevado una linda pero corta relación amorosa. A pesar de que aquello había terminado por diferencias irreconciliables, él seguía ahí, cuidándola y eso la hacía sentir muy dichosa.

-Ya casi estará lista la comida- advirtió secándose las manos con una pequeña toalla al entrar a la sala. Pensaba que comenzar una plática que despejara el ambiente de hostilidad ayudaría también a levantar el ánimo de Misa Amane, pero cuando estaba por intentarlo, el timbre de la puerta lo desvió de su propósito. –¿Esperas a alguien?

Ella negó con un dedo, su cuerpo seguía sin moverse un milímetro de su fusión con el sofá- Será mejor que vayas a vestirte con algo más apropiado.

Pero ella no se movió. Después de rodar los ojos, el productor se atrevió a abrir la puerta un poco sólo para llevarse con una sorpresa. Del otro lado se encontraba un hombre más alto que él, con cabello negro azabache y una máscara que más que ridícula, le parecía extraña e intimidante.

-¿Quién eres tú?- cuestionó notablemente nervioso

-Quiero ver a Amane Misa

-Lo siento, ella no… no vive aquí. – No obstante, más había tardado en exclamar esas palabras que lo que a la castaña le había tomado llegar a la puerta y lanzarse a los brazos del extraño personaje.

Y eso sin duda alguna le había dolido a Daisuke.

* * *

Quiero aclarar que no me gusta la idea de agregar romance, pero creo que será importante para el desarrollo de la historia. Espero estén llevando nota :)


End file.
